The new cadet
by Moonchylde
Summary: Chapter 27 is up! ;o) A girl comes to the academy and seems like she doesn't want to be there. She soon becomes friends with Hercules and things happen, the Gods aren't involved... then what happen? read and see for yourself. r/r please
1. Default Chapter

Title: The new cadet (might change it later)  
Author: Moonchylde  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except for Catie and Julie (Julie doesn't really show up in the story but she's mentioned) Hercules and friends belongs to FOX or whoever owns them. It's not me anyway. Still the plot's mine. Somethings are from Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien, I've only used the name Legolas but it wont show up until one of the last chapters somewhere.   
Note: Please don't copy the story without permenision, but I do hope you like it.  
  
Enjoy! 


	2. First day

First day  
"I can't believe this academy food, oats again?!" Lilith exclaimed as she looked at her bowl with food. "I'm gonna go on a hunger strike"  
"Would you mind if I join?" Jason asked as he pushed his bowl away from him.  
" Are you going to eat that?" Iolaus asked and pointed at the bowl that Jason had pushed away. Hercules put down his spoon in his bowl as he had finished and started drinking a little water.  
"I thought that Cheiron had promised a new cook" Jason said and just that moment someone walked by and everyone's head turned and saw a girl walk by with long brown hair and she was wearing a tight black top, tight black pants and a white skirt that went to just above her knees.  
Hercules had spit out the water he had in his mouth, Iolaus had stopped eating, Lilith was wondering if the girl was a new cadet and Jason said "I've died and gone to Elysian Fields" he rose and rushed over the table. Iolaus stopped him on his side of the table "I saw her first" Lilith rolled her eyes at that, she and Hercules went over to the fighting boys. "Are you boys really gonna fight over a girl?" she said.  
They stopped for a second looked at Lilith then back to each other "yes" they said in unison and started fighting again.   
"Guys, and I use this term very loosely, there's only one way to settle this"  
  
"...Up on the latter and down to the floor the first one down wins" Hercules finished explaining what they were gonna do when they got to the gym.  
"Okay, just stay behind me." Jason said with an attitude  
"No, no you're the one standing behind me." Iolaus replied  
They started the little competition and as they got up to the roof they saw someone stand in the doorway. They realised that it was the girl from earlier and lost their balance and fell flat down on the floor. The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head then continued her walk.  
"Great Iolaus. You made me lose my balance." Jason said to his friend with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
"You lose your balance?" he exclaimed "how about my balance, if it wasn't for you I would be able to stay up on the roof. You pulled me down with you."  
"I did not pull you down, if someone pulled someone down it was you that pulled me down."   
Hercules and Lilith looked at each other and left together to see if they could talk with the girl leaving Iolaus and Jason in the gym.  
  
They had looked about everywhere when they walked by the stables. They heard someone talk in there.  
"I can't believe that they sent me here. Just because they don't think that I can't defend myself." Hercules and Lilith looked into the stables and saw the new girl stand there talking to a horse while stroking it's neck." I don't know anyone here nor this place, I'm glad that they at least let you come with me so I wouldn't be all alone"  
"Hi." The girl turned at that to see who it was, when she saw the two cadets coming towards her she sighed and turned her attention back to the horse.   
"Are you the new cadet?" The tall blond one said in a try to get her attention se they could talk to her. "I'm Hercules and this is Lilith." They didn't get any response so Lilith tried.  
"That's a beautiful horse, is it yours?" Lilith asked and the girl just nodded. "May I pet him?"  
"It's a mare." the girl stated "she hasn't let anyone pet her since I've had her."   
" How long have you had her?" Hercules asked  
" Since I was little. I got her as a present from some close friends" she smiled remembering that day but the smile disappeared just as quickly as it came. Sighing she said, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go" Petting her horse one last time on the nose she walked out of the stable.  
" She was tough getting in a conversation." Lilith stated when the girl had left.  
" Yeah I know. I wonder why" Hercules said, "She looked sad"  
"I saw that to. Do you think we should ask her about it?"   
" No, not yet anyway. We don't want to push her into telling us things that she doesn't want to tell us, right?"  
"Right. We should hurry if we don't want to get late for class. We have a test today,   
remember?" With that the two cadets left and went to class.  
  
"We're having a test today but you do the best as you can" Feducious said to the new cadet, she nodded and sat down in the back of the room before the class started.   
Cadets started to drop in and when it didn't come anyone else Feducious said " As you probably remember we are going to have a test today" there were several sighs and no's at that " you have one hour to finish the test. When you finished you are allowed to go. If you walk out in silence." Smiles spread across the cadet's faces.  
"He must have gone sick or something. He is never this nice" The girl heard two cadets one row in front of her whisper to each other but she didn't really care.   
"Alright. You may begin." Feducious said and the cadets turned their parchments and started the test.  
When the new cadet turned her parchment and looked at the first question she got confused, she glanced through the test *How am I supposed to read this? I don't get it. I'm good at reading but why can't I read this? * She thought and looked up at the other cadets that were busy writing. She looked down at her parchment again and sighed quietly, she couldn't read what stood on the parchment what was she going to do? She just sat there and stared at the test for a half an hour then she looked up again and saw that some cadets had gone. So she stood up and went to the desk in front of the class where Feducious sat and put her parchment on it and left.   
  
She went to her dorm room and waited there for a while, for what she didn't know. She caught herself thinking of her room back home. It had the most beautiful view, with mountains, rivers, lakes and beautiful houses you could go on forever. The horses were beautiful, you could see them from her room, playing in the paddocks and resting. She smiled, she missed her home already and she'd only been at the academy for one day, she hadn't even started her training yet.   
It was a beautiful day outside the sun was shining so she decided she would go outside for a while then to her horse again.  
  
When she had gone outside she enjoyed the way the sun hit her face. She suddenly stopped when she noticed two boys blocking her way. They whistled in approval then one of them said,  
"Hi, you're the new one. Am I right?"  
"Yeah, so?" she said with an attitude. She paused for a second then said, "Could you now move out of the way so I can go." She said with a calm voice.  
"Why can't you stay and chat for a while?" The other cadet said and stepped closer.  
"I'm warning you" she said and looked at him with serious eyes.  
"From what? You haven't even started your training." He looked back with teasing eyes.  
*He has confidence. That's good, but have he ever heard of too much confidence? Now should I show him that I can fight or...* Her thought was interrupted by a voice that came from behind her.  
"Leave her alone, would ya?" The boys looked up behind her, nodded and left. She turned around to see a tall boy with blond hair and his eye colour couldn't she see from the distance they were standing in. He walked towards her and smiled. "You don't have to worry about them they're just jerks."   
"Thanks." She said  
"We met before in the stables..." he got interrupted when he herd his name being called from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was.  
"I've looked everywhere for you" His friend came to them and that was when he noticed the girl "Hi I'm Iolaus" he said giving her his hand to shake but the girl just looked at him and then up at his tall friend and back at him then left. "What's with her?" he asked his friend.  
" I don't know." Hercules replied then changed the subject "Now what was it you wanted"   
"Not much I just wanted to talk"   
Hercules sighed "You didn't see that I was trying to talk to the new cadet?" he asked  
"No." Then he added, "Do you know her name?"  
"No, you didn't give me a chance to ask her."  
"Oh, sorry. Maybe you should go after her and ask, it seems like she's only talking to you."  
"Did you see which way she went?"  
"Um" he looked down at the ground where the girl had stood " the stables" he finally said looking up at his tall friend." You go and I see you later" He said and walked the opposite direction from the stables.  
Hercules walked to the stables and found her petting her horse. She saw him come in to the stables, she opened the horse stall and took the horse out of the stall.  
"Going riding?" Hercules asked.  
"No. I'm just gonna groom her." She said and took the brushes and started brushing her horse. The horse enjoyed it, it almost looked like she was smiling.  
"She likes it." Hercules said looking at the mare.  
"Yeah, she does. I haven't been able to groom her for two days so she likes having the dirt out of her coat."  
Hercules smiled and watched as she groomed her horse.  
"When do you start your training?" He suddenly asked  
" Sometime today. When I don't know he didn't say."  
"It's probably the same time as mine. But first I have Math class."  
"So do I."   
"Are you good in math?" He asked  
"Pretty good, what you need some help with it or something?" she said walking over to the horse other side.  
"No, I just wondered. Maybe you won't have a hard time catching up"  
" I guess"  
" How did you test go?"  
"Not at all" she muttered. Avoiding the question she asked, "How long have you gone at the academy?"  
Wondering why she avoided the question he answered "A few years."  
"Don't you get homesick?"   
"I go and visit my mom most of the breaks and holidays"  
"Oh, okay" Her eyes went sad. She put the brushes away and said, " you can go in now" Hercules got confused but when he saw the horse go in to her stall he understood it was the horse she had meant. She closed the stall giving her horse a pet on the nose she walked up to Hercules "Shall we go?" Hercules nodded and they walked out of the stables and walked towards the classroom.   
  
They walked in to the classroom and Hercules asked her, "Where do you wanna sit?"  
Looking around him she saw the boy from earlier that had interrupted them she looked at him and said "You can sit with your friend, I can sit where I sat earlier."  
"Are you sure, you can sit with us if you want."  
"It's okay." She said and went to where she sat earlier that day.  
"Did you get her name?" Iolaus asked when Hercules sat down.  
"Ops, it slipped my mind" Hercules said   
"Slipped your mind? How can you forget to ask about someone's name?"  
" Sorry, I ask her after class."  
The class started everyone took notes except one, Iolaus he had fallen asleep.  
When Feducious had said what he had to say everyone started with their math scrolls. Feducious walked over to the new cadet with a scroll. "Here you go. When you're finished with it let me look at it." She nodded and Feducious sat down at his ordinary place in front of the cadets. She rolled up the scroll and looked at it and sighed, she put it a little on her left and looked through her notes instead. She read them over and over again not looking at the scroll again. She didn't notice that Hercules watched her *why isn't she writing anything? * He thought and then went back to his own scroll.  
  
Class was over and the new cadet took her scroll and her notes and went over to Hercules who was waking Iolaus.  
"I'm gonna go and leave my things in my dorm room"  
"Okay, we meet at the gym, right?"  
"Yeah" With that she left.  
"What is the class already over?" A sleepy Iolaus asked and Hercules laughed at him "What? I didn't get it." The two cadets left the classroom left their things.  
  
"Everyone pair off for sparring drills." The centaur said and turned to the new cadet "I want you to do sit-ups and push-ups and so on. Do you want to have someone to spot you?"  
"No thank you, sir, I think I can handle it on my own."  
"Alright but don't be too lazy, okay?" he gave her a warm smile and left to watch the drills. She walked to one of the corners and started with sit-ups. Hercules, Iolaus, Lilith and Jason watched her for a few moments then they started with their drills.  
She stood up and took a short break to catch her breath, after a few minutes she stood on her hands feet up and made push-ups. Cheiron watched and looked a little impressed. Jason and Hercules took a little break and watched the new cadet as she did her push-ups. She went down with her feet and shook her arms, and then she put them down on the floor again and pushed her feet up in the air again starting doing more push-ups.   
She took another short break and looked up, suddenly she saw someone flying towards her. She jumped to the ground and the person hit the wall.  
"Ugh!" He exclaimed. The girl stood up from the floor and walked over to him.  
"Are you okay?" She asked and helped him up.  
"Yeah thanks. Herc seems to forget how strong he is sometimes." He said with a little annoyed tone and looked over to Hercules that came jogging towards them.  
"Sorry Iolaus, are you okay?" Iolaus nodded, "I..."   
"Forgot." Iolaus finished for him cutting him off.  
"Again." Hercules continued.  
"Whoa. Stop doing that." The girl said and they looked at her.  
"Stop what?" Iolaus wondered.  
"You're acting like twins. You're filling in and cutting eacother off."  
"Oh that."  
"If you don't mind, I should continue what I was doing." She said and they left to continue their practise.   
She didn't notice that the training was over for the day so she kept on with her push-ups. She felt a hand around her ankle that pushed down her foot "we're not used to see those kind of push-ups" someone said and she put down her other foot and looked up and saw Hercules that was smiling impressed.  
"Then which ones... oh, you do the easy ones"  
*easy ones? * Hercules thought. "Why do you do that kind of push-ups?" he asked  
" It's not only to do the push-ups, it's also to practise balance." she said "which I'm not good at" she added  
"It didn't look like you had any problems with it." She gave him a short smile then he added, "Wanna go?"  
"Sure."   
  
Hercules and the girl went outside and made smalltalk. Hercules tried to crack a few jokes but gave up when she didn't laugh she only gave him a smile that fast disappeared.   
They walked in silence towards the barn.  
"I just wanna say goodnight to my horse" she said breaking the silence.  
"Alright"   
They went into the barn walking to the stall that the new girl's horse stood in. She saw that her horse had been fed and watered and looked up on Hercules.  
"She's already fed and watered."   
"That's one of the chores to do around here, so you don't have to worry about not having your horse fed and watered." She nodded and gave her horse a last pet on the nose.  
"Goodnight" she said and walked out with Hercules to her dorm room.  
  
"Well um... goodnight then." She said when they reached the door.  
"Goodnight" Hercules answered with a soft voice and looked into her blue green eyes. She broke the contact and went into her room.   
Hercules went to his room where his friends were waiting.  
"Where have you been?" Iolaus asked  
"I went for a walk"   
"With the new girl?" Lilith asked  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Did you get her name this time?" Iolaus asked  
"Oh no I forgot..."  
"Again?" Jason exclaimed. "Have you gone senile or something?"  
"No" Hercules answered. "I just didn't think of it at the time."  
"How are we gonna make you remember? We have to figure out something..."   
"You do that... tomorrow. Right now I wanna get some sleep." Hercules interrupted Iolaus.  
"Goodnight guys." Lilith said and left the room, they had forgotten that she sat there.   
Hercules looked at Jason and Iolaus with a 'aren't you gonna leave?' look.   
Iolaus and Jason looked at each other waiting for someone to leave "Oh." They said in unison when they realised that it was Hercules room they sat in and left.  
When they had left Hercules laid down on his bed sighing and thinking of the girls eyes, it was something about her eyes like she wanted to smile but refused to do so she just looked sad. 


	3. Basketball game

Note: 3 things:  
1. Thank you so much for the reveiws. I really appreciate them.   
2. The beginning maybe was a little like the fic Fist Love, but Catie is sad about something else though.   
3. I know they couldn't play basketball, I think, anyways I thought it would be fun that they could.   
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Basketball game  
  
  
The next morning they sat in the cafeteria talking. Hercules saw the girl walking in and she sat down at the table next to them looking down in her bowl of food with a wondering look *What is this? It looks like porridge but doesn't smell like it. Are they really expecting me to eat this? * She only picked in her food with the spoon then pushed the bowl away sighing.  
"Isn't she gonna eat something?" Lilith said turning her head back to the others and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the girl.   
"Probably not." Hercules muttered, still watching her.  
"Why don't you go talk to her?" Jason said, Hercules broke his gaze on the girl and looked at Jason, "yeah, I mean you." Jason said.  
"Go on and talk to her, or else I will go." Iolaus said and then Hercules stood up and walked towards the girl. "I thought that would get him to go." Iolaus whispered to Lilith and Jason and they laughed at that.   
"Hi." Hercules said to the girl.  
She looked up at Hercules, "Hi" she answered back.  
"Did you sleep well?" Hercules asked sitting down by the table across her.  
"Okay I guess, beats sleeping on the ground that's for sure." She said and took her hand to her neck and rubbed it a bit giving him a crooked smile that disappeared. Hercules couldn't help to smile as she had given him her crooked smile.  
"You should eat something." He said pointing at her bowl.  
"I'm not hungry." She said and looked into his eyes then stood up to leave.  
"Where're you going?" He asked looking up at her.  
"I was gonna leave. Do you have a problem with that?" she said with an attitude making eye contact with him.  
"Without eating anything?" Hercules stood up.  
"Yeah." She turned and left.  
"Talk about an attitude. What's it with her?" Iolaus asked coming up to him.   
"I don't know." Hercules answered.  
  
They went to make drills and when they came to the gym they saw the new girl doing her push-ups like the day before.   
"How is she able to do that? I can't stand on my hands for that long." Iolaus exclaimed.  
"It's all about balance" Hercules said and walked towards her. The others started a two on one drill now when Hercules left.   
Coming down on her feet she looked up and saw Hercules coming towards her.   
"Hi" she said when he came closer.  
"Hi." He replied. "Look, I'm sorry if I said something that upset you at breakfast."  
"No, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get ticked off. It's just... well..."  
"You don't have to explain. Everyone gets annoyed sometimes"  
"Yeah." She looked down at the floor. "I better get started on my sit-ups."  
"How many are you able to do?"  
"My record is 350. But I don't know if that's enough."  
"It's enough, some of us can't even do 200 without resting."  
"Yourself included?" She asked with a little teasing tone in her voice.  
He smiled and shook his head, "no, I don't really know how many I can do but I do know it's way past 200."  
"Oh okay. Well... as I said I better get started on my sit-ups."  
"Mind if I join? I haven't done sit-ups in a while."  
"Sure, it's good having some company once in a while." She said and sat down on the floor ready to do sit-ups. Hercules sat across her and started with his sit-ups when she started with hers.   
" I could swear he's taking a like in her." Jason said from the other side of the room to Iolaus and Lilith.  
"Taking a like in her?" Iolaus repeated.  
"He likes her." Lilith said to Iolaus.  
  
The drill was over and they had a half-hour free time. Hercules and the girl went outside, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith came up to them,   
"Wanna play a game of ball?" Iolaus asked  
"Sure, how do you play?" The girl asked.  
"You have this ball, and you try to throw it in to the ring over there or there depending on which team your on." Jason explained and pointed. "But you have to dribble it and pass it to the others in your team."  
"Oh, basketball." The girl said and the others looked at her with weird looks.  
"Basket-ball?" Iolaus said.  
"What do you call it?"   
"Game of ball." Lilith said.  
"Oh" *same thing* She shrugged her shoulders, "So which teams?"  
Iolaus showed four sticks, two long and two short, "the ones that get the short once are on the same team, the same with the long." The girl drew first, then Jason, then Hercules and last Iolaus. The girl and Hercules had got the long sticks so they were on the same team. "So me and Jason against you and Hercules."  
"Which team should I be on?" Lilith asked standing behind Iolaus and Jason.  
"Um..." Iolaus said.  
"You can be on Iolaus' and Jason's team. They would need the help." With that she took the ball from Jason and walked with Hercules down to the other side of the court.   
"Okay three against two." Hercules said.  
"Don't worry Hercules just pass the ball to me."  
"Alright." They went over to the middle.  
"Are you ready?" She said throwing the ball back to Jason.  
"Why don't you start." He said throwing the ball back.  
"Okay then. Let's begin." A little crowd had formed beside the court, they wanted to see the new girl play.  
Jason stood in front of her and she threw the ball to Hercules that caught it, dribbled it a bit then threw it back to her. She took it dribbled closer to the ring and threw it in.  
"1-0" She said and went back to the middle.  
Iolaus took the ball and threw it to Lilith that dribbled it and threw it to Jason. He started running dribbling the ball against the other side. When he was gonna shoot it in the ring he realised that he didn't have the ball anymore. The new girl had it. She threw it Hercules that threw it into the ring.  
"2-0" He said.  
Lilith took the ball and threw it to Jason he bounced it once in the ground then threw it to Iolaus that were five meters from there across to court. He runned and threw it into the ring.  
"2-1" He said.   
Five minutes went and now the score were 5-3.  
Hercules took the ball dribbled it pass Jason and threw it to the girl but Lilith had taken it instead and the girl ran after her a few meters and took the ball back. She dribbled closer and Iolaus was ready that she would throw it into the ring when she suddenly threw it to Hercules that scored.   
"6-3" Hercules said and went over to his team mate that whispered something to him.  
Iolaus took the ball and started dribbling he passed it over to Lilith, she threw it to Jason but the new girl ran in front of him and took the ball and threw it to Hercules. He dribbled it threw it back to the girl, and she threw it back to him and he scored,  
"7-3" Hercules said.  
Jason sighed and took the ball. He passed it to Lilith who passed it back then Jason passed it back to her again and she threw it to Iolaus. He dribbled it, Hercules tried to get to him but Iolaus threw the ball into the ring.  
"7-4" He was very happy making the goal.  
The girl took the ball she threw it to Hercules who dribbled it forward. Iolaus and Lilith came towards him to take the ball but Hercules passed the ball back and the girl took it she was stopped by Jason who came in front of her so she stopped dead and turned around dribbling the ball. She turned around again about ten meters away from the ring and was gonna throw the ball to Hercules but he was blocked by Iolaus and Lilith. Jason came running towards her. She took a chance. She jumped up throwing the ball towards the ring. Jason stopped looking at the ball everyone followed the ball with their eyes. It scored and the crowd cheered and applauded.   
"Yes!" She smiled and made a little jump. "8-4" She said and Hercules came up to her.  
"Good shot." He complimented her and clapped her hand.  
"Thanks."   
The game picked up again and Hercules blocked Iolaus and Jason while the girls ran up the other ring. Lilith had the ball and was gonna throw it into the ring but when the ball had just left her hands it got slammed back over Lilith's head by the new girl and she ran around Lilith took the ball and ran the opposite direction. She ran passed the boys and under the ring jumped up and thumbed the ball into the ring. They hadn't seen that before. The crowd cheered and Iolaus, Jason, Lilith and Hercules were stunned.   
"9-4" She said.  
Lilith started with the ball, she threw it to Jason that threw it to Iolaus that threw it back to Jason but on the ball's way from Iolaus to Jason Hercules came took the ball and threw it to his team mate. She stood still dribbling it Jason came towards her and stopped in front of her.  
"Let me guess you've played this before." He said trying to catch his breath.  
"I was the best in my class," And then she started running one way but stopped and ran the other way Jason had continued in the other direction but noticed fast where the girl was he turned and ran after her. Lilith came running towards her, the girl threw in the last second the ball to Hercules that put it in the ring. Lilith and the new girl had run in to each other that made both of them fall to the ground. The new girl was the first of them up on her feet and went over to Lilith.  
"Are you okay?" She gave her a hand up.  
"Yeah, thanks." Lilith said. "Good match."   
"A very good match."  
"Yeah for you, you won." Lilith said. "I'm not very good at this, so."  
"You just have to practise a little."  
"Yeah, thanks again."  
The girl went over to Hercules and they hugged in congratulations at the game. They went over to the other team and shook their hands for a good game.  
Their free time was out and the cadets went to class. 


	4. Drills

Note: Astino is mine (only mentioned his name doesn't appear) and Elrond isn't mine he belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, only mentioned nothing more.  
  
  
Drills  
  
  
The class was over and they went to the gym they paired off for sparring drills and the new girl went to her corner as usual. Cheiron came up to her and she stood up to face him.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Hold this." Cheiron said and gave her a staff. "Have you worked with one of these before?"  
"Yes sir I have."  
"Okay. You are going to have a sparring match with him over there you are on the same level." He said and pointed in the direction the guy stood in with some other friends taking a break. She nodded and went over to the group of boys.  
"Who was it that needed staff practise?"  
The boys turned around to the voice and saw the new girl standing there. One of them stood up and took a staff in his hand.  
"Not that I need it, but sure." He said and walked with her to the training floor. "On three. One."  
"Two."  
"Three" they said in unison and started their match.  
Hercules and Jason had taken a break and saw the girl practising a staff-drill. She blocked a few strikes then tried herself against her opponents stomach which he avoided, he was gonna hit her in her back but she had turned around and swept his feet from under him and ducked the staff as he fell to the floor.  
"Ugh" he exclaimed and looked into the roof trying to figure out what just happened.  
"Oops, sorry." She said with an attitude then gave him a hand to help him up, which he took.  
They did another match that took a little longer and the new girl won that too and she helped him back up to his feet.  
"Thanks, you're a good fighter." He said coming to his feet.  
"Thanks." Giving him a short smile.   
"Thank you for the work out." He said and left to the other side of the room you could hear him say, "Boy, was she good". She smiled to herself as she went to leave her staff.   
She put the staff back and she could sense that something came towards her in a high speed she turned around just in time to block a fist that came towards her face after that block another fist came and she blocked that too.   
"Good blocks. I have to give you credit for that. But can you handle a match against me?"   
"Which weapon?"  
"Dominic leave her alone." Hercules said as he and Jason came up to them. Dominic didn't leave.  
"No weapons I wanna beat you with my bear hands."  
Hercules took the girl back for a bit and Jason stood in front of Dominic.  
"You don't want to do this. He hates to lose." Hercules said to her.  
"Hercules, you can't fight all my fights for me, I have to fight them on my own. You have to let me do that." Hercules knew she was right but he didn't want to agree.  
"He's only two levels under me." Hercules was determined to talk her out of it but she didn't let her budge.  
She put a hand on Hercules shoulder, "I know what I'm doing." She stepped closer to Dominic. "A hand to hand match it is." Dominic nodded and they went to the floor. Cheiron came in and stood beside Hercules and Jason. Hercules started walking but got stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Wait Hercules." Cheiron said.  
"But he's gonna hurt her."  
"I want to see how much she know."  
The girl gave Dominic a bow but he didn't bother and they started circling each other. Dominic waited for her to make a move but she didn't make one so Dominic swung his right fist on her. She easily blocked it as he swung his other fist at her that she also blocked and then rolled away from a kick against her stomach Dominic tried to kick her again but she avoided by spinning around and swung her fist at his jaw. Dominic backed a step and touched his jaw then looking very angry with the girl.   
The match went on for several minutes. She delivered several fists and kicks on Dominic he was able to block some of them but not all. She gave him a fist against his stomach making him double over to the floor. He put his hand and the floor and found a little sand, which he picked up in his hand, looking up at the girl, he threw it in her eyes.  
"Ah." She exclaimed took her hands to her eyes and Dominic slammed his fist in her stomach making her fly about six feet away from him, when she landed on the floor she hit her head making her wince in pain.  
"I would stay down there if I were you." Dominic said and pointed at her.  
She struggled up and sat on her knee she put her right knee up and put her hands together and had her eyes closed like she was praying or something. Dominic just laughed at her walking around a bit. The girl cleared her mind and she could hear every step he took. Dominic came walking towards her and kicked her in her face but the girl had heard him coming and she blocked the kick jumping up and kicked him in his chest, he fell backwards and landed flat on his back and she landed in a standard tiger fighting position. The cadets cheered and applauded. She stood there and watched him as he stumbled out of the room. The rest of the cadets started with their drills again.  
She took a deep breath *I knew those karate lessons with Miyagi would come to use* She thought standing up normally bowed and looked over to where Hercules, Jason and Cheiron stood. Cheiron looked very impressed.   
"I haven't seen that position before." Cheiron said coming up to her.  
"The tiger position?" she asked.  
"Tiger position? Why is it called that?" Hercules wondered.  
"I'm not sure. My teacher didn't mention the name until he saw me do it one day and wondered where I had learned it and that was before he had started training me." Cheiron nodded.   
"And where have you learned it?" Jason asked.  
"My first trainer, Astino taught me it when I was little, but then it was only a game."  
"Astino?" Cheiron asked. "I don't think I have heard of him."  
"Astino was a great man, and loyal to Elrond." Seeing some puzzled faces she added, "Don't ask."  
"And why did you bow?" Cheiron asked.  
"I was taught that you should respect you opponent even if you are fighting him or dislike him in any way. My third trainer said that with the bow you do not only show that you respect him you do also prepare yourself to fight but should avoid it if you can. A battle avoided is a battle won."   
Cheiron nodded in approval "You had a wise trainer."   
"Thank you sir." Cheiron left and Hercules and Jason came up to her.  
"Your third trainer? How many have you had?" Jason asked  
"This is my forth."  
"Forth?" Hercules exclaimed, "Why have you changed trainers?" he asked  
"I moved, but I still visit them when I can." 


	5. Horse talk and a name

Short chapter, but I have to get her name out, it's kinda annoying weiting the new girl all the time.  
  
  
Horse talk and a name  
  
The day went by and when the night fell Iolaus, Jason and Lilith went to their bunks. The new girl went to her horse to say goodnight. She sat in the horse stall telling her about the day.  
"This day have been great. Well, it started with that I had a little fight with Hercules but we became friends again and he joined me to do sit-ups and stuff. Then his friends offered me to be in a basketball game. It was me and Hercules against Iolaus, Jason and Lilith. It was tough but we won with 10-4. Jason was blocking me practically all the time, he's a good player he just need too learn some tricks." She paused for a while. "Oh, and I got to start sparring drills today, first I was up against a guy with staffs and thanks to the training I had before with Rocky, Colt and TumTum I won. It was the same with the other guy, Dominic, but he wanted a hand to hand match. Hercules tried to talk me out of it but I did the match anyway, I think he didn't want me to get hurt but he hadn't seen me fight yet either so I hadn't been able to prove to him that I could fight. He also tried to scare me by saying that this guy was only two levels below him, but it didn't work." The horse snorted at her. "Okay, okay" she said laughing, "but just a little. When the match was almost over Dominic threw sand into my eyes, can you believe that guy? It was almost as if he wanted to blind me. Well thanks to the training with Astino, Mr. Miyagi and the boys I won the match but was not at all happy with Dominic even if he did stumble out of the gym." She giggled at that. "I don't think we are gonna get along so well. But with Hercules on the other hand..." her horse turned her head and looked at her the girl smiled, "maybe. Well I think that we go along good and that we are gonna be good friends." The girl heard someone or something being the barn and she just sat there quiet and waited for a while she actually got a bit scared. Then someone stood by the stall door she didn't see who it was at first but when he stepped into the light she saw Hercules standing there smiling. She sighed in relief. "What are you smiling about?" she asked him.  
"Do you tell your horse everything?"  
"Yeah so?" She said with a bit of an attitude. "Do you have any problem with it?"  
"No, no... I just think it's..."   
"Weird?" She interrupted Hercules.  
"Yeah." He admitted that he did think it was a little weird.  
"Well she is my best friend. She has a right to know what's going on." She said and stroked the horse's neck.   
"How long have you been training?"  
"A couple of summers plus when I was little." Hercules nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
"You fought really good today and I thought it was your first time. I didn't know that you had trained before."  
"You didn't ask." She said and you could see a small smile on her lips that she tried to hide. The horse snorted at her as if she wanted her to leave "okay, okay. I'll leave." She said putting up her hands. "Well I see you in the morning." She said and walked out of the stall and closed the door. "Goodnight" that was the last she said to her horse then walked out with Hercules towards her dorm room.   
"I guess that you and your horse are close friends." Hercules said.  
"Yeah. Ever since she was given to me we have been best friends. We did many things together." She looked down at the ground smiling but when she took her eyes of the ground she wasn't smiling anymore.   
"Who is these Rocky..."He started but the girl cut him off.  
"Rocky, Colt and TumTum?" at his nod she explained that she had trained with the and their grandpa'.  
"Odd names."  
"They're nicknames. Rocky is called Rocky because he's solid, Colt is called Colt because he's fast and TumTum is called TumTum because he'll eat anything."  
"Just like Iolaus" Hercules said and chuckled.  
"More like an little Iolaus he's only eight." She said and smiled, "Or was it seven? Eh, never mind." She smiled again but her smile disappeared as usual.  
*Why doesn't she smile when others are around? When she do it disappears as fast as it came* Hercules thought.  
"You know the thing you said earlier, when you had fought Dominic" the girl rolled her eyes at his name, "a battle avoided is a battle won, that's exactly what Cheiron says."  
"He does?"  
"Yep."  
They got to her dorm room and said goodnight and she went in to her room as he started to walk to his room. She opened the door again checking if he was still there.  
"Hercules" she called and waited for him to turn around. When he did she continued, "It's Catie." Hercules smiled and nodded and she went into her room. 


	6. Letters and why are you going easy on me...

Note: Granpa, Rocky, Colt and TumTum aren't mine they belong to who ever owns them. Miyagi, who I mensioned last chapter, aren't mine either. The hawk, Angel, I got from the movie The Next Karate Kid, yet again, not mine.   
This chapter could be a little like the fic First Love, but anyways, here it is.  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Letters and why are you going easy on me?  
  
The next morning when Catie woke up she heard the birds sing, it made her happy she hadn't really listened to them since she got send to the academy. She looked through the window and saw a hawk come her way, she walked to the window and opened it and let the hawk fly into her room.  
"Hi Angel. How are you?" She asked when the hawk landed on a chair and put a letter on it. Catie walked over to the chair picked the letter up and sat down. She opened the letter and Angel sat behind her looking over her shoulder. The letter said:  
  
Hi Catie!  
Rocky here, I heard that you are going to an academy now and I wonder how it goes.  
Hope it goes good for ya, I know how good you are but maybe it's different there.  
The training with Grandpa is going great today we smoked his course. Catie smiled at that  
But on the way back Grandpa cut the light and I got a sand bag on my head, Colt was almost beaten black and blue on the staffs (you know witch ones) and TumTum ran straight into one of the punching bags and fell flat at his back.  
When we got back to the house Grandpa said that we passed with flying colours. "Yeah, black and blue" Colt couldn't help saying that. Then he told us to dig a well. Talk about change of subject. Well, well you know Grandpa.   
We wish that you could be with us though we miss having you around. Even Grandpa he still has pictures of you hanging on the wall and when he looks at them he seems to be miles away. I think... no, I know that he is very proud of you.  
I'm sorry but I gotta go, you will write back right?  
Yours Rocky  
  
Catie was very happy that Rocky had written to her, she missed them too and hoped that she could go to them when a vacation came up. She looked up from the letter and went over to a drawer and pulled out a little box.  
"Angel" she said with a soft voice and Angel flew to her shoulder and Catie gave her a little treat. Catie put the box back and petted Angel. "You stay close by, I'm gonna write him back later today." She gave Angel a last pet and left her in the room while she went to the cafeteria.  
She met up with Hercules that also were on his way there and saw the smile on her lips.  
"Good morning." She said happily.  
"Good morning. You look like you're in a good mood."  
"I am. You could say that I woke up on the right side of the bed today."   
Hercules chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that." They walked to the cafeteria together.  
"Do you mind if I sit with you today?"  
"Not at all, if you don't mind sitting with my friends."  
"Nope, I've decided to try and get to know them. At least give them a chance." Hercules agreed and smiled.  
In the cafeteria Iolaus, Jason and Lilith were sitting by a table talking and eating. Hercules and Catie went up to them and they looked up.  
"Good morning." Hercules was the first one to say anything.  
"Good morning." They answered.  
"Did you get her name this time?" Iolaus asked annoyed and Catie tried to cover a laugh.  
"Yeah, it's... um... um what was it again?" He teased Catie and Catie gave him a friendly elbow in the side and smiled and he laughed.  
"Catie." Catie answered to Iolaus, Jason and Lilith.  
"Why don't you sit down?" Jason said and they sat down.  
"I wanna apologise for the way I've been acting. It was just that I was angry over that I was sent here for no reason but I shouldn't have taken it over you guys."  
"It's okay. You seem happier now." Jason said.  
"I am. I think that basketball game loosened me up a bit. Thank you."  
"Don't worry about it. And by the way that long shot of yours were great." Iolaus said  
"Thanks, but it was more of a lucky shot than skill."  
"You mentioned that you were the best in your class." Jason remembered.  
"Yeah, I was. But I only played for fun."  
"That's what we do and we're not that good." Lilith said.  
"You just have to practise a bit. I'm happy to help you if you want."   
"You would? Thanks. I would need it if I'm gonna play against these guys." They laughed.  
"Just tell me when you want help."  
"How about after breakfast?"  
"Sure."   
  
They ate their breakfast and went out to the grounds with the rings.  
"The first thing you have to do is be able to place it in the ring." Catie said and gave the ball to Lilith. Lilith tried and scored. They kept practising until they had class.   
  
Lilith and Catie sat beside each other and Catie gave Lilith tips until the lesson started.  
It was art class so Catie didn't have any problem, they were allowed to draw anything they wanted and Catie sat and thought for a while.  
"Aren't you gonna draw anything?" Lilith whispered to her.  
"I have to figure out what first." She replied.  
"I'm trying to draw a person but as you can see it doesn't go so well. Art isn't exactly my strong side."   
Catie looked at her drawing.  
"What if you changed this line, shorten it a bit, and make this line a little sharper." She said and pointed.  
"Yeah, it could work. I'll try." Lilith said and started to do that. Catie just figured out what she was gonna draw and started with it.   
  
Class was over and they had sparring drills Lilith and Catie paired off and took staffs as their weapon.   
Catie bowed and Lilith took her example Catie could see that she didn't know why she did it. They stood there and looked at each other and after a few seconds Lilith attacked Catie blocked it and attacked her self. The match went for several minutes but they kept going.  
The match ended with that Catie faked a leg sweep. Lilith jumped but when she was going to land on her feet again Catie took her staff and put it by her knees and moved the staff as much as it was needed to make Lilith fall and land flat on her back. Catie bowed and helped her up.  
"You're good." Lilith said when she came to her feet.  
"Thank you"  
"Take a brake?" Catie nodded.  
"I need some water. I have to admit you did give me a work out." Catie felt that someone was watching her and when she looked around she saw Cheiron smiling warmly to her, she smiled back and bowed her head and then went to drink some water with Lilith.  
"How were you able to sweep my legs from under me like that?" Lilith asked after taking a sip of the water. Catie swallowed the water she had in her mouth before she answered.  
"Well, I noticed that every time I did a leg sweep you jumped at the same height and by faking that leg sweep I took the staff up too the back of your legs and swept them away. I didn't have to do much there, by you being in the air you wouldn't have been able to land on you feet anyway because I had the staff in the way." Catie explained and gestured with her hands.   
They went back and walked over to the boys that were taking a break.  
"Lilith do you wanna do another match?" Catie asked  
"I need to rest a bit to catch my breath. But why don't one of the boys do it?" Lilith asked and looked at the boys. The boys looked up at her.  
"Do what?" Iolaus asked.  
"A drill against me." Catie answered.  
"Sure. No weapons."  
"Okay"  
"This I've gotta see." Lilith said and sat down next to Jason.  
Catie and Iolaus bowed, Iolaus bowed a low bow so Catie just shook her head somersaulted over him and with a simple kick he fell to the floor. Hercules, Jason and Lilith burst out into laughing. Iolaus was very suprised and when Iolaus came up on his feet Catie tried to cover a laugh.  
"Iolaus, just because you bow it doesn't mean that you need to do a deep bow. It's enough only doing this." She said and showed him. "Alright let's do this again."  
They started and they kept on for quite a while then when Catie fell to the floor Iolaus thought he had won and relaxed Catie saw that and jumped up to her feet and ran over to him and tripped him.  
"You didn't think you had won did you?" Catie teased and helped him up.  
"How did you know that?"  
"You relaxed and turned away. You gave me a good chance to win over you and I took it."  
They walked over to the others and Hercules complimented her for a good job.  
"Thanks."  
"Are you up to another match?"  
Catie took a deep breath, "Sure"   
As they walked to the floor Hercules said, "If you want to rest we don't have to fight."   
"I'm fine."  
"If you're sure..."  
"I'm sure"  
They bowed and started their fight. Catie noticed that he was easy on her and she pinched him down to the floor.  
"Why are you going easy on me?" Not giving him a chance to answer she continued, "How am I supposed to learn if you go easy on me? Let's do this again and don't go easy on me this time." She stood up but didn't help him up she went to stand a few meters from him and they started their fight again. Hercules delivered a round house kick on her and she got knocked down on the floor but she stood up saying, "Thank you".  
The next time Hercules did the round house kick she avoided it and swept his feet. He landed on his back but was quickly up on his feet again. The fight continued until they tripped each other and landed beside each other on the floor.  
"Ugh" they exclaimed when they landed on the floor. They looked on each other and burst out into laughter Jason, Iolaus and Lilith had no idea what it was that was so funny. Both of them had fallen to the floor so, where was the funny part?  
Hercules' gaze met Catie's they held there for a moment then said at the same time "tie". Hercules helped Catie up and they went to drink some water. Jason, Iolaus and Lilith had gone back to their drills and Hercules and Catie could talk alone.   
"You said you had trained this for how long? It seems like you've done it much more." Hercules said. "How were you able to avoid the round house kick? I've never seen anyone do that before."  
Catie smiled, "We just fight a little different from each other."  
"A little?"  
"Okay, okay, but it's not that different. I've just been taught in three ways and you one."   
"Right." Hercules said and then he realised what she had said, "Wait, three ways?"  
"Three ways." Catie assured him, "Every teacher taught me differently, they had different ways of fighting. And if I'm gonna be taught here to it will be four ways."  
*How does she do it? She's been taught in three ways in the short time she's been training? * Hercules was both suprised and confused Catie laughed at him.  
  
Catie wrote back to her friend Rocky and her letter said:  
  
Dear Rocky,  
You bet I'm writing back, your letter got me more cheered up and I want to thank you for still thinking of me.  
I'm starting to have a great time here. The academy is located in like in the middle of nowhere but it's okay. I've got some new friends that are called Hercules, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith. They're really nice to me, at first when I came here I guess I was a total drag but they got me in a basketball game and now we're pretty good friends.  
It was nice to hear that you smoked Grandpa's course, on the way in. Do you remember what I told you at that competition when Colt fought me? You have to learn to see with your other senses not always trust your eyes, they can be deceiving, make you blind for what's really there.   
How did it go by digging that well? As you wrote it was a total change of subject.   
I really miss you guys, we were having so much fun and then I was had to move, it's so unfair. Well, I think that there's a vacation coming up soon so I can visit you, I hope that's okay. Then I can see how good you have become.   
I've gotta go but you write me back, okay?   
Yours Catie  
  
Catie was sitting next to her horse and talked about her day as the night came.  
"...Hercules seemed suprised that I have been trained in three ways. Its not like it's my fault or anything, and I still doesn't get it by them sending me here. I can defend myself but they think that I can't, they haven't even seen me fight." Catie sighed, "I just feel so...it's hard to explain, it's several feelings in one you know. Disappointment, betrayed, sadness, anger... I could go on forever. They made me come here, without talking to me about it, I'm not gonna forgive them for that in a long time... that is if I forgive them." Hercules had heard everything she had said. It kind of reminded him of him, he had come to the academy and was totally against it but it became better when he got friends. Catie stood up and walked out from the stall. She looked at her horse, "goodnight my friend." She said with a soft voice and turned to leave. "What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw Hercules standing next to her.  
"Well hello to you too."   
Ignoring what he said she continued, "Were you listening?"   
"At what?" Hercules lied, hoping that she would believe him that he wasn't there when she had talked to her horse. Catie looked at him with a suspicious look.  
*I mean at my conversation with my horse of course* Catie thought. "Never mind." She said and walked around him towards the dorms and Hercules walked beside her.  
*Did she believe me? * 


	7. I was a

I was a...  
The next morning Iolaus, Jason, Lilith and Hercules was sitting in the cafeteria when Catie came in, she saw them and walked to their table.  
"Hey Catie, are you doing something this afternoon?" Iolaus asked.  
*Is he asking for a date? * Catie thought before she answered him, "No, why?"  
"We're going swimming and wonder if you wanna come with us." Jason answered while Catie sat down by the table.  
"Sure, that could be fun." Catie smiled.   
It was a long and tiring day, the cadets really looked forward to the afternoon when they were going swimming. The last class for Feducious was over and the cadets was smalltalking on the way to the lake where they were gonna swim.   
They laughed at a comment Catie had said on a joke Iolaus had said that made Iolaus stunned, he didn't know what to say. Catie stopped dead in her tracks and Hercules that hadn't noticed bumped into her.  
"Why'd you stop?" He asked Catie had a serious look on her face looking forward. "Is something wrong?" Right at that moment they heard a scream and Catie started running towards the lake and they followed her.   
Right before they reached the clearing at the lake they heard someone scream, "No, not my baby! Please! NO!" Then they heard a splash. Hercules had caught up with Catie and for some reason he stopped her. They looked into the clearing and they saw a man standing over a woman laughing, the woman cried. Hercules, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith runned to help the woman. Catie on the other hand hadn't hesitated, she runned towards the lake and dived in.  
When the man was gone, they helped the woman up.  
"Where's Catie?" Hercules asked.  
"I don't know." Right then they heard someone take a deep breath behind them. They turned and saw a fast glimpse of someone diving in the lake.  
"Who was that?" Iolaus asked.  
"Please save my baby!" The woman cried and pulled in Hercules arm.  
Catie looked frantically after someone, she didn't see anyone in the water all she saw was the sand bottom and some seaweed but she kept on looking. Catie was gonna get up to the surface to get more air when she saw something, she immediately turned and swam towards it and as she came closer she saw that it was a little girl with blond hair being lifeless in the water. Catie wrapped her left arm around the girl and hurried to the surface, her air was almost out.  
As Catie came to surface she gasped for air and swam to shore. Hercules saw her coming out of the water carrying a little girl.  
"Guys" Hercules said to Jason, Iolaus and Lilith and they runned over to Catie.  
Catie put the girl down at the ground and fast whispered to herself, "a, b, c".   
Catie tilted the girl's head up a little and listened if she was breathing, she didn't hear a sound. She pinched the girl's nose and breathed in her mouth two quick breaths. She listened again and checked the girl's pulse. "Damn" she exclaimed and put her hand over the little girl's heart and pushed lightly and counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" and breathed in the girl's mouth again. Catie repeated the procedure several times. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" she whispered and breathed in the girl's mouth again and this time the girl started to cough up water, Catie turned her at the side. "That's a good girl, cough it up." She said and the girl stopped coughing and asked where her mom was.  
"My baby... I'm here honey I'm here, mommy's here." The woman said and hugged her daughter.   
"Could you give me my towel?" Catie said to Lilith and Lilith gave it to her. Catie wrapped it around the girl, "This will keep her warm for a while. See that she gets into dry clothes." She informed the woman and she nodded.  
"Thank you, thank you." She said. Catie smiled and nodded. Catie stood up and walked pass her friends to leave them alone, the others watched as the woman and her daughter left. Catie didn't look, she fell down at the ground in tears. She let a few tears fall down her cheeks and then she bit them back and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.  
"Are you okay?" Hercules asked as he sat down beside her, Catie didn't answer.   
"I can't believe you saved that little girl. How did you know she was in the water?" Lilith asked amazed but Catie didn't answer. Her tears were burning behind her eyes and she couldn't help another one fall.  
"Truly amazing. You brought her back to life." Jason said.  
"Are you okay?" Hercules asked again putting a hand on her back.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Catie said looking up.  
"You're crying" Hercules said with a soft voice.  
"I'm not crying." She spat at him and walked away from there.  
"She got pissed off." Iolaus said suprised.   
"Mm." Hercules said just as suprised as the others. "Why don't you guys go back to the academy and I'll go look for her." They nodded and left. Hercules looked at where Catie had gone, sighed and started look for her.   
  
Hercules had looked for about five minutes before he found her. She was sitting by a little cliff letting the wind blow through her hair and looked forward in silence. Hercules saw a tear slowly, fall down her right cheek. He walked up to her but stopped behind her, "Catie?" he asked in a soft voice. Catie quickly dried her tears away.  
"Yeah?" Hercules sat down beside her trying to get her eye contact but she kept on looking forward.   
"Why are you crying?" Catie didn't answer. They sat in silence, Hercules watching Catie and Catie looked strait forward. She didn't want to talk, well... she did but she couldn't, she was afraid her voice would break and she would start crying again.   
"What was it you..." Hercules started but Catie cut him off.  
"CPR" she said and Hercules looked confused at her. Catie turned her head and looked at him, "you have no idea what that is, do you?"  
"Nope" Hercules admitted, he had no clue what that was. Catie looked forward again.  
"I was trying to get her heart started again and I breathed for her. I almost lost her."  
"But you didn't, you saved her."  
"Yeah, I did didn't I." A small smile formed at her lips. Hercules thought it was nice to see her smile even if it was a little smile.   
"Wanna go back to the academy?" Catie was silent for a while and Hercules open his mouth to add 'or we can sit here for a while if you want' but Catie answered that she wanted to go back and they left and walked towards the academy.  
  
When they walked through the academy gates, cadets that were applauding greeted them. Hercules looked at his friends and by the look at Lilith's face he understood they were for Catie, that they had told them about her saving that little girl.   
"They're for you" he whispered in Catie's ear and smiled. Catie was really suprised. Why would they applaud to her? But she smiled when she walked through the crowd with Hercules following her smiling to Lilith, Jason and Iolaus.   
"What is this for?" She asked them still suprised.  
"You deserve it, you saved that little girl without hesitating for one second. We hadn't seen her we only saw the woman that was crying. But you were stubborn and looked for the girl. And you didn't stop trying to get her back to life until she was." Jason said.  
"It was just a reflex."  
"Reflex?"  
"Yeah, I was a..." Catie realised what she was about to say and stopped herself.   
"Was a?" Hercules asked.  
"Never mind" was Catie's answer. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to deal with." With that she left.  
"I thought she didn't have something to do this afternoon. That was what she said, you know you were there." Iolaus said  
"What's going on Hercules?" Jason asked.  
"I don't know, she was crying when I found her."   
"What is it that she's crying about? She did save that little girl." Lilith said.  
"Yeah I wonder that to." Iolaus said and looked up at his tall friend.  
"She said something about that she almost lost her, but I don't think that's it."  
"What do you mean?"   
"I don't know." Hercules said with concern in his voice. 


	8. Math and riding

Math and riding  
That night Catie didn't get much sleep. She had nightmares, the same one over and over again. She sat in her chair when the morning bell rang.  
"Finally" she sighed, stood up and walked out of her room.  
Catie sat down by a table in the cafeteria. The others hadn't come yet so she started eating her breakfast.   
The others came when Catie was about to leave.  
"Hi" Catie said.  
"Hi, where have you been?" Hercules asked.   
"Here, I just finished my breakfast."  
"Oh, I guess you won't be joining us then."  
"I have to check on my horse, but I see you later. Okay?"  
"Sure."  
Catie left to check on her horse.  
"Aren't she gonna eat with us?" Iolaus asked  
"She has already eaten."  
"Okay."  
  
As soon as Hercules was done with his breakfast he went to the barn and Catie.  
"...I don't know what to do. The nightmare came over and over again, the scared face, the soundless screams..." Catie's words trailed off. She was sitting in the stall while the horse ate she told her about the day before and her dreams. Catie sighed. "You're so lucky, you didn't had to go through that."  
"Go through what?" Hercules stood by the stall door. Catie looked up at him.  
"Nothing special," she answered quickly, almost too quickly. Catie turned her gaze back to her horse. The horse turned to Catie and friendly shoved her shoulder, Catie put a hand on the horse's nose and smiled. Hercules noticed the look in her eyes, they were usually filled with joy and nothing but joy when she was with her horse but now it was something more like she was... he couldn't find the words for it but he knew it was something. "What would I do without you, huh?" she said smiling to her horse.  
"Maybe we should go, our class starts in a bit." Hercules said, even if he didn't want to he actually wanted to ask her what was wrong but those words didn't want to leave his mouth.  
"Yeah" Catie said and stood up. "I'll be back later okay, then we can go out on a ride. You deserve it." Giving her horse a last pet on the nose she left the barn with Hercules and went to get her things.  
  
"Something's missing." Hercules said when they were going to leave Catie's room.  
"What is missing?" Catie wondered and Hercules looked at her. "What?"  
"I know what it is." Hercules said, "you don't have your skirt on." Catie sighed, was that the thing that she didn't have her skirt on?   
"No I don't."   
"Why?"  
"Because I think it's uncomfortable and besides I don't like skirts anyway."   
  
"We're gonna have another test today" Feducious started his class.  
"Again?" One of the cadets exclaimed.  
"You may start now, you have one hour." Feducious said ignoring the cadet's comment.  
The cadets started their tests with sighs.  
Catie sat where she usually did and looked down at her parchment, *Why do I even bother, I can't read this anyway* she thought.  
When the hour went by she left her parchment in, blank, at Feducious desk and he nodded to her that she was allowed to leave.  
When she came out the door she saw Hercules standing there.   
"How did your test go?" he asked.  
"Okay, I guess." Catie lied, but it looked like he bought it. "And yours?"  
"Okay."  
They walked out to the courtyard and chatted about the test.  
"How about question number nine? The one you were supposed to multiply 23 by 3 and then divide it with 10. How can you do that fraction in your head?"  
"6,9." Catie answered.  
"What?" Hercules was a bit confused.  
"The answer is 6,9."  
"6,9? How did you get to that answer?"  
"23 times 3 is 69, and when you divide 69 by 10 it becomes 6,9." Catie explained.  
"How do you know for sure if 23 times 3 is 69?" Hercules asked testing her.  
"Well... there are two ways to check that. One, you could divide 69 by 3 or two, you could first multiply 20 by 3 and then multiply 3 by 3 and put it together."  
"Oh..." Hercules opened his mouth to ask her something but got interrupted by Iolaus coming up to them.  
"Did any of you guys get question number nine? Talk about confusing."  
Hercules and Catie looked at each other and said, "6,9" in unison. And before Iolaus could ask their next class were going to start so they left for class.  
  
Lunchtime came and they were all sitting in the cafeteria. Iolaus, Jason and Lilith were caught up in a conversation that Catie and Hercules didn't join.   
Hercules leaned over to Catie and whispered, "can I talk to you after lunch?"  
"Sure" she replied and looked at him. *What is it he wants to talk about? * She wondered.  
When they were done they got ready to leave.  
"We're leaving now." Catie said to Iolaus, Jason and Lilith that argued over something, "guys?" she looked up at Hercules and shrugged her shoulders. They left Iolaus, Jason and Lilith in their little argument and went outside.  
  
"Wanna go riding? I promised my horse that I would. And we can talk about the thing you wanted to talk about in private." Catie said. Hercules looked around the courtyard it was cadets practically everywhere.  
"Sure" Hercules said and they told some cadets where they were going and went to get their horses.  
  
They were walking in the forest with their horses in silence. Catie couldn't help to think that Hercules looked good on his dark brown horse, the breeze going through his hair, and those ocean blue eyes of his.   
Hercules took a glance at Catie on her white horse. They looked good together, Catie's black outfit, the white horse and the silvery saddle and bridle. The breeze went through her hair, her eyes was filled with joy he could see that and her small smile also gave it away.   
"What was it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Well um..." Hercules started and looked down for a few seconds before he stopped his horse. Catie stopped her horse also and turned to him. "It's about yesterday. Why were you crying? I mean, you did save that little girl." Catie just looked at him at first.  
"I don't think it's any of your business." Her voice wasn't as soft as it usually was it was harder than usual.  
"I just wondered. I got worried when you just spat at me and then walked away like that."  
"I'm sorry I spat at you. I didn't mean to." Her voice had gone back to her soft voice again.  
"It's okay. "  
They went quiet for a while.  
"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Catie said breaking the silence between them.  
*No, I've got tons of questions but I can't force you to tell me things you don't want to tell me* Hercules thought, "Yeah."  
Catie's horse snorted. "Okay, okay hun. We're going." Catie said to the horse. "Wanna race back to the academy?"  
"Sure. I'll bet I win." Hercules said turning his horse around.  
"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"  
"Alright. If you win I groom both of our horses when we get back."  
"And if you win?"  
"If I win..." Hercules said and looked like he was thinking, "if I win you can hug me goodnight tonight."  
Catie smiled, "Alright, you're on." She said and turned her horse around, "ready?"  
"Set?"  
"Go!" They said in unison and started gallop towards the academy.  
  
It was very close between them for a while, but when they got closer to the academy Catie's horse started galloping even faster. It became a distance between Catie and Hercules. And when Catie had reached the academy gates and slowed down and turned her horse to see Hercules come in, Hercules came in a few seconds after Catie and she had just turned her horse around to see that he had come in through the gates.  
"I won." Catie said and couldn't help smiling. Hercules smiled back.  
"Congratulations" He said, "you have a fast horse."  
"Well thank you."  
They went into the barn and took the saddles and bridles off. Hercules was gonna start grooming Catie's horse when she took the brushes from him.  
"I'll get that,"  
"What do you mean? I lost the bet."  
"She won't let you."  
"She won't let me?"  
"Yep, but if you don't believe me try for yourself." Catie said and gave the brushes back to him. Hercules looked at the horse that looked at him. "Why don't we pretend that you won." Catie said. Hercules looked down at her with a questioning look. Taking the brushes back she said, "You let me groom my horse and I will give you that hug tonight." Hercules raised his left eyebrow in question but the rest of his face didn't exactly look unhappy and it made him look really funny so Catie started laughing. "Oh don't do that." She said and started to groom her horse. Hercules shrugged his shoulders and groomed his horse.   
He glanced at Catie grooming her horse, she smiled and her eyes didn't say anything but joy, and when her hose gave a friendly snort at her she laughed. It was nice to see her smile like that again. 


	9. Close friends

Short chapter, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Close friends  
  
The rest of the day went by and before they knew it the night fell and Catie was by her horse as usual talking.  
"...He looked really goofy when he did that weird expression, the one when he raised his left eyebrow and the rest of his face looked happy but he tried to hide it," Catie laughed remembering how he had looked. "But let me tell you a little secret, I would have hugged him anyway even if we didn't pretend that he had won."  
*She would? * Hercules thought, he was listening to Catie's conversation with her horse, again, it wasn't really like him to do that but for some reason he did it anyway.   
Catie smiled and petted the horse. Catie leaned over the horse putting her right arm over the horse's back and rested on her side, like she was hugging the horse, "what do you think? Should I tell him?" The horse poked her friendly and she looked up seeing Hercules at the stall door she let go of the horse.  
"Tell who what?" He asked even if he did know it was him she meant.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. Depending on who you are going to say what to."  
"I guess it could wait." Catie said and stood up. "Goodnight" she said to her horse and petted her once more before walking out of the stall.   
"It's cute that you talk to your horse everyday." Hercules said with a smile when they had left the barn.   
Catie smiled, "she is my best friend. Even if she can't talk back it feels sometimes like I know what she wants to say. It probably sounds really weird."  
"Not at all. Close friends could have that possibility, to know what the other think."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah, it is like that sometimes with Iolaus. That I know what he's going to say before he says it or like I know what he's gonna do before he does it."  
"That last thing could be because you know him and he always gets in trouble."   
"Yeah I guess."   
They reached Catie's dorm room and they looked at each other. They were both quiet just looked into each other's eyes. After a few seconds Catie put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his arms around her and didn't really want to let go when he had to. They broke off and said goodnight and Catie went into her room as Hercules went to his.  
  
Catie wanted that moment to last forever, his arms around her and that tight but careful hold felt really... safe. Her heart had started pounding and wondered if he had noticed that, she had felt his heart pound a little bit but didn't know what to think of that.  
Hercules had noticed her heart pound, he wondered if she liked him or not or if it was because of something else her heart had pound. He knew he liked her but didn't know how to tell her, because if she didn't feel the same way he still wanted to be friends with her. 


	10. Nightmares that's none of your business

Note: short chapter, but it's kinda important. Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me so happy :o)  
Hope you like the chapter.  
  
  
Nightmares that's none of your business  
  
That night Catie had nightmares again, she tried to fall asleep again but her nightmare came back so she didn't want to fall asleep again. She stood up and went to her chair and sat there the rest of the night.  
  
The morning came with the morning bell and Hercules, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith sat n the cafeteria eating their breakfast.  
"Where's Catie?" Hercules wondered.  
"I don't know, she usually meet up with us" Lilith answered.  
"Don't look at me I have no idea" Iolaus said when Hercules looked at him and Jason said the same.  
"I'm gonna go look for her" Hercules said standing up and left before the others could say anything.  
  
Hercules went to the barn to see if she was with her horse, but the horse was alone with the other horses.   
  
Then he went to her dorm room and knocked on her door, there was no answer. He knocked again, still no response. He opened her door slowly and hoped that she wouldn't kill him later for it. He looked first at her bed, it looked slept in so she had been here anyway. His eyes went from her bed to across the room where he saw her sitting in her chair. He stepped closer to her and saw that she was asleep. Hercules couldn't help to smile, she looked really peaceful sitting there. He crouched down beside her and put a hand on her knee. She woke up at the touch and when she opened her eyes she blinked a few times and said, "I must have dosed off." Hercules still smiled.  
"Good morning." He said and she looked at him and said good morning, "how come you're not sleeping in your bed?" he asked.  
"Um..." she started, she was still tired, "I had nightmares so I went and sat over here and said to myself that I wasn't gonna fall asleep, but I guessed that failed."  
"Why didn't you wanna go back to sleep?"  
"Nightmares"  
"Wanna talk about it? Sometimes it helps. What was it about?"  
"It was about the thing that's none of your business"  
"Oh, okay. Look, you don't have to worry I'm not gonna push you into telling me things you don't want to. But just so you know, if you want to talk I'm here for you, okay?"  
"Thanks"   
"C'mon, lets get you some breakfast so we can stand the long boring day of Feducious' classes" Hercules said. Standing up he took Catie's hand and pulled her out from the chair and Catie laughed. 


	11. Guesses and, what were we fighting about...

Note: this is a little longer chapter than the last one. Oh, and I skipped two days. Catie had nightmares those nights too, just so you know.   
Enjoy  
  
  
Guesses, and what were we fighting about?   
  
Two days later   
When Jason, Iolaus and Hercules walked pass the gym they heard two voices almost screaming at each other. They looked into the room and saw Catie and Lilith fighting with each other.  
"You're so chicken Catie."  
"Me chicken? How about you? You are just the same as I am."  
"What do you mean with that?"  
"I mean that you don't have the guts to tell him how you feel." Catie said and did something with her hand.  
"What about you? You don't have the guts to tell him how you feel" Lilith said and did the same with her hand but it took a little longer.  
"Ladies, ladies. If I may just butt in for a second..." Iolaus started but got cut off by the girls "Butt out!" they spat at him in unison and turned their heads towards each other again they held there for a moment and then started laughing. The boys didn't get a thing, Iolaus was still suprised that they had told him to butt out in unison and that they started laughing didn't made it easier he got just as confused as the other boys.  
"What are they laughing about? Weren't they just fighting?" Jason said.  
"Yeah" Hercules said a little puzzled.  
The girls calmed down a bit, but when they saw the confused faces they burst out into laughter again.  
"I don't get it." Iolaus said puzzled.  
"Neither do we" Jason and Hercules said.  
"What was it we were fighting about?" Lilith asked Catie.  
"I have no idea." Catie said calming herself down. They threw one arm over each other's shoulders and started to walk out of the gym.  
"Whoa, wait a minute." Hercules said blocking their way. "Could you fill us in?"  
"Yeah, could you fill us in? We didn't get it." Iolaus said standing on Hercules' left side.  
"What were you fighting about?" Jason wondered that stood on Hercules' other side.  
"Um..." Catie looked at Lilith, "we don't know exactly."  
"You said something about that you two couldn't tell someone how you feel." Hercules said.  
"Oh yeah. You're right."  
"Who was it you couldn't tell how you feel?" Iolaus wondered.   
Lilith and Catie looked at each other for a few moments and then nodded.  
"Guess" they said in unison.  
"Guess?" They exclaimed.  
"You get three guesses. Three on Lilith and three on me."  
"Okay, we start with Lilith." Iolaus said and thought for a second. "Me?"  
Both girls stifled a laugh and Lilith shook her head.  
"Theseus?" Lilith shook her head again   
"Hercules?" They looked at Jason suprised, even Hercules, and Lilith shook her head again.  
"Try Catie." She said smiling.  
"Me?" Iolaus said again and Catie shook her head.  
"Theseus?" Jason tried before Hercules could open his mouth and she shook her head again. It went quiet for a while Hercules seemed to be thinking.  
"Dominic?" Hercules finally said.   
At first Catie was stunned she never thought he would guess Dominic.  
"Absolutely not. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Catie said while she shook her head and gestured with her hands 'no'.   
"Alright, alright, we get the picture" Hercules said and put his hands on Catie's shoulders so she would stop saying 'no' and gesture with her hands.  
"C'mon, who is it?" Jason said  
"No, no. You've used your guesses." Catie said looking at him.  
"Please" Iolaus said and tried to do puppy dog eyes, the girls stifled a laugh again said no and went to their rooms.  
  
"I can't believe he guessed Dominic I don't like him at all and he knows that." Catie blurted out when they came to Catie's room.  
"Yeah, I know. You two really started off on the wrong foot."  
"Yeah." Catie said and sat on her bed.  
Lilith eyed the room since she hadn't been in here before and her eyes stopped at a trunk standing in on of the corners.  
"What is it in that trunk?" Lilith wondered.  
"What trunk?" Catie looked at Lilith and then in the corner. "Oh, that trunk. Well, it's just some stuff I brought plus some personal things."  
"Oh okay" Lilith nodded.   
"And that last thing when Iolaus tried to do puppy dog eyes..."Catie said changing back the subject.  
"Yeah, he looked ridiculous." Lilith said and they laughed.  
"But we can't be too mean to him though, he doesn't really have to do puppy dog eyes he do them sometime without thinking about it."  
"That's why some girls can walk with him for a few seconds before he opens his mouth and say something wrong." Lilith said and laughed.  
"Yeah," Catie smiled at the thought, "but he really is a nice guy he just tries to hard."  
"Yeah." 


	12. Beating

Here's another chapter, hope you like it.  
  
  
Beating  
  
Later that day Catie went for a little walk after taking her horse on a trail ride. Walking in her deep thoughts she didn't notice that someone was following her. *I can't wait until the vacation starts in two weeks, going to Grandpa's cabin is going to be great. We have so much catching up to do, I wonder how...* four strong arms grabbing her and a punch in the stomach interrupted Catie's thoughts. One second later she got a slap in the face. She got another slap in the face and she tried to scream but it didn't come a sound out of Catie's mouth. She got kicked in her right knee and then they let go of her and left her lying on the ground. A tear ran down her cheek and she winced in pain, she struggled up on her feet and started walking. Her knee ached when she walked but she made her self walk back to the academy, which wasn't far.   
The first thing she did when she came back was washing up, let out her hair and sat down on a chair in her room to make her head stop spinning.   
  
The dinner bell rang and she went to eat dinner.  
By the table she sat with Hercules, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith as usual. They were in a conversation but Catie just looked down on her plate poking the food with her fork silently.   
"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Iolaus asked suddenly to Catie.  
"I'm not hungry" Catie answered but it wasn't true, she was hungry but felt that if she did eat she would throw up or something. Iolaus opened his mouth but Catie interrupted him, "you can have it" she said and gave her plate to him and took a sip of her water.  
"You're not going on a hunger strike, are you?" Hercules asked.  
"I'm just not hungry" Catie lied and Hercules saw that she was hiding something. "If you excuse me, I think I'm gonna go to bed early" She said and stood up.  
"Now? Talk about early" Jason exclaimed.  
"I'm tired, I see you in the morning" With that Catie left.   
"Catie wait!" Hercules called after her but she didn't turn around.  
"What is it Hercules? Why do you want Catie to wait?" Lilith asked  
"Because she's hiding something."  
"Like what?" Iolaus asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Hercules said and left before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Catie wait up!" Hercules called after Catie and Catie stopped.  
"What is it?"  
"Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"I'm tired and I'm going to bed."  
"You should at least eat something" Catie opened her mouth but got cut off, "even if you're not hungry." It went quiet for a few seconds before Catie opened her mouth.  
"I just don't feel so good."  
"Are you sick?" Hercules asked.  
"No, but if I eat I will."   
"Why were you so quiet at dinner?"  
"I didn't have anything special to say, so why say anything?" Hercules didn't answer and Catie hadn't counted on it either. "Look is this some kind of cross examination or something? Because if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" Catie started to walk.  
"Catie look..." Hercules said and grabbed her arm not hard but enough to make her turn around. When she turned around her hair went behind her ear but then fell back, Hercules saw the bruise that was on her cheek. "What happened?" He asked with concern in his voice and tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the bruise.  
"Nothing really, I just was a little clumsy and fell on a root when I was taking a walk earlier." Hercules looked at her and met her eyes.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine" Catie said and forced a smile on her lips then she left.  
*Why was she lying to me? * Hercules wondered and left for his dorm room. 


	13. Another beating, struggling to get help

Another beating, struggling to get help  
  
  
The next day in the gym Catie and Hercules paired off for drills. They had been going on for quite a while when Catie fell to the floor, wincing, she got up on her feet.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Hercules said regretting that he did that round house kick on her.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine" She assured him.  
"Sure?"  
"Sure."  
They continued their fight until Cheiron broke them off.  
"Catie, can I talk to you?"  
"Sure" Catie answered and Hercules left to leave them alone.  
"What's wrong with your knee?" Cheiron asked Catie.  
"What do you mean?"   
"You're limping" Cheiron stated.  
"I am?"   
"Take a break."  
"But Cheiron..." Catie started protesting but Cheiron interrupted her.  
"Take a break, that's an order. I want you to rest that knee." Catie was ready to protest but decided not to so she went and sat down by Hercules.  
"What is it?" Hercules asked when he saw Catie's face.  
"Nothing, just Cheiron ordered me to take a break."  
"Herc, could you help me?" Someone called from the other side of the room.  
"Sure" he called back, "excuse me" he said to Catie and left.  
  
Later that day Catie took a walk she was annoyed over that Cheiron had ordered her to take a break. Suddenly she got kicked in her stomach that made her double over and gets an elbow in her back making her fall to the ground. The attacker didn't wait one second before he kicked her in the ribs several times. He picked her up and threw her strait into a tree, she hit her head and it went black for a few seconds, she got punched in the stomach again and then banged her head against the tree. She fell to the ground and he was already gone. Catie opened her eyes and everything was spinning, her head ached and when she tried to stand up she fell back down on the ground again.   
  
Somehow she was able to struggle back to the academy but fell on the floor next to her room and didn't have the strength to get up again.  
Hercules came walking around the corner when he saw Catie sitting by the wall.  
"Catie!" He ran up to her and kneeled beside her, "Catie what happened?" Catie slowly opened her eyes and looked at him trying to figure out who it was.  
"Hercules?" She finally asked.  
"Catie, what happened?" Hercules asked again.  
"Could you do me a favour?" she asked not hearing the question with a weak voice.  
"What?"   
"Could you stop being double?" she said and closed her eyes again.  
"How long have you been sitting here?"  
"Half hour...no wait, ten minutes. It took twenty minutes to get back to the academy."   
"What happened?" Hercules asked again.  
"My head is spinning" Catie said and took her hand to her head.  
"Okay, let's get you to the infirmary" Hercules said.  
"No. I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't have the strength to get there" Catie said Hercules noticed that her breathing had started to get heavier.  
"Okay but let me at least help you into your room." Catie nodded and Hercules helped her up on her feet and lifted her up and carried her into the room and put her on the bed.  
"Thanks" Catie whispered. Hercules looked at her with concern written all over his face. Her breathing had got even more heavier, "Hercules I don't feel so good" She whispered and tried to turn to look at him but her head started spinning even more so she decided not to.  
"I'm gonna go and get Cheiron, I'll be back as fast as I can, okay?" Catie nodded a little and Hercules hurried to find Cheiron.  
  
He found Iolaus, Jason and Lilith in the cafeteria.  
"Hercules, what's wrong?" Jason asked.  
"Have you seen Cheiron?"   
"He's in his office" Lilith answered.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself and left before the others could ask so they followed him.  
Hercules knocked on Cheiron's office and went inside.  
"Hercules, what's on your mind?" He asked friendly.  
"You have to help Catie" Hercules said trying to catch his breath, he had been running around the academy to find Cheiron.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know, she didn't say but she's breathing heavy and..."  
"Where is she?" Cheiron wondered.  
"In her room" Hercules answered and Cheiron told Hercules to sit down and left in a hurry towards the dorms. Jason, Iolaus and Lilith came just as Cheiron rushed out of the office and looked to see Hercules sitting on a chair in the office.  
"Hercules what's wrong? Where's Cheiron going?" Lilith asked.  
"Catie..." Hercules started but his words trailed off, he looked up and left with Lilith, Iolaus and Jason not far behind him. Hercules stopped outside Catie's room and waited but didn't have to wait long before Cheiron came out.  
  
"How is she?" Hercules asked as soon Cheiron stepped out the door.  
"She's resting now. Some bruises on her ribs cause her heavy breathing, she's been through some serious beating. I can't believe she managed to get back to the academy, she's a real fighter."  
"Is she gonna be alright?"   
"She's gonna be just fine in a couple of days" Cheiron answered. "Iolaus, could you please get some water for Catie when she wakes up?"   
"Yes sir" Iolaus said and left to get water.  
"May we see her?" Lilith asked.  
"She needs the rest, but if you don't wake her you can" Cheiron gave in and the cadets went inside the room. 


	14. Drawings

thank you so much for the reviews, I get so happy when I read them they're great. Otherwise, I hope you like this next chapter,   
  
  
Drawings  
  
  
"Hercules maybe you should get something to eat." Jason said to Hercules. Hercules hadn't left Catie's room since they went in to see her Catie was still sleeping after a couple of hours.   
"No, I want to be here when she wakes up."   
"Are you sure? You really should eat something."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey guys look at this." Lilith said, she stood by Catie's trunk and held a parchment in her hand. They went over to her and looked at the parchment.   
"Wow." They exclaimed.  
"Nice drawing." Jason said.  
"It's the drawing Catie has been working on in art class." Lilith informed.  
"It's beautiful" Hercules said and took the picture and looked at it closer. On the picture it was mountains, rivers, houses, forests, lakes, horses and birds there was also a rail on the bottom and on it sat an eagle or a hawk, Hercules couldn't really see the difference. When he moved his thumb he noticed some writing so he looked even closer. It said sambenya in beautiful handwriting; he didn't understand the word at all. "Guys, do you know what this mean?" he asked Jason and Lilith and showed them.  
"No." They said and shook their heads.  
"How about this one?" Lilith said and picked up another picture. On that one it was two horses a black and a white horse, both saddled and bridled.  
"Those saddles and bridles looks familiar." Hercules said when he looked at the picture. "Catie has a saddle and bridle that looks just like that." He informed.   
Lilith handed it to Jason and took up another, "and this one." On it was two girls, they looked very alike and had their arms over the other's shoulder and smiled. On every picture it stood something on the bottom right corner but they could not understand it.  
"It must be another language." Jason stated.  
"Probably." Hercules said.  
"Hey look at this." Lilith exclaimed and picked up five parchments.  
"What is it?"  
"It's pictures...of us." She said and showed them.   
"Wow...she drew this? She's good." Jason said and looked at the one of him.   
"She's written on these too." Hercules said.  
"Yeah, I wonder what it means." Jason said.  
"What's on that one?" Hercules asked Lilith she was holding two parchments.  
"This one is on me." She said and showed it. "And this one is on the five of us." She showed it to them and just as she said on it was a picture of Catie, Lilith, Hercules, Iolaus and Jason standing in a row, Catie had been very good with the length of them and their outfits.   
"Hi guys, how is she?" Iolaus asked coming through the door.  
"No change." Hercules answered. Iolaus walked up to them and looked over their shoulders.  
"Who's that?" Iolaus asked and pointed at one of the drawings.  
"You." Jason answered. "Don't you recognise yourself?" Jason teased.  
"That's why he looks so good." Iolaus said and Lilith rolled her eyes at that. She saw another drawing lying on the trunk.  
"Look, here's one on Kora." She said and picked it up. "I thought she haven't met Kora yet."  
"She hasn't. Not what I know of anyway." Hercules said and looked at the drawing.   
"Wait, Catie drew all this?" Iolaus asked and they all nodded.  
"And only one of them is for art class." Lilith informed Iolaus.  
"Talk about having allot of spare time." Iolaus exclaimed. "What's this?" he asked and pointed on the bottom right corner.  
"We don't know. But we think it's some kind of language or something." Jason said. Hercules saw something beside the trunk so he walked around his friends and picked it up. It was a pile of drawings.  
"Look at this. She hasn't only been drawing that also this. Horses, people, persons with pointy ears...and here's another drawing of twins." He said and showed them the one with the twins. The twins were sitting in a room playing, on the wall was some kind of drawing, there were two beds and a balcony.   
"What do you think this is?" Lilith asked.  
"Does it have to be something? Maybe Catie just drew it from imagination." Jason said. The others looked at the drawings Hercules had handed to them but Hercules kept one to look at. Hercules thought it looked a little scary the look in the girl's eyes in the drawing. She reached out a hand upwards and around her were some small bubbles so Hercules assumed she was in water, a lake or something. *The girl looks allot like Catie* Hercules thought.   
"Hey Herc, are you in there?" Iolaus asked waving a hand in front of his face.  
"What?" Hercules answered looking at his shorter friend.  
"She's waking up." Iolaus informed and Hercules looked over towards the bed and walked over there.   
Catie slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times.  
"Hi, how are you feeling?"  
"Like I've been beaten to death." Was her answer and they smiled. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked turning her head towards them.  
"A couple of hours."  
"I'm late." Catie said and tried to get out of bed but got stopped by her head started spinning and her friends gently pushing her back.  
"What are you late for?"   
"Drill practise." She answered and they got stunned.  
"Drill practise?" Hercules repeated. "No way you're going to drill practise."   
"I have to or else..." Catie started but stopped her self from what she was about to say.   
"Or else what Catie?" Hercules asked concerned but she didn't answer she only closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	15. Something behind the drawings

Thank you so much for the reviews. If there's any questions or something just ask and maybe I can answer them. I'm sorry if I mis-spell something.  
Anyway, here's my next chapter. I can't believe I actually wrote this much and it's more to come, my parents thinks I should be a writer but we'll see about that.  
Enjoy the chapter  
  
  
Something behind the drawings  
  
  
"Is she any better?" Hercules asked Cheiron when he came out of Catie's room after examining her again.  
"Well, she's not any worse. But I do think her rest is good for her. It looks to me like she haven't been sleeping enough lately."  
"What do you mean?" Iolaus asked.  
"Have she told you about any nightmares or something that made her stay up the rest of the night?"  
"Yeah. But that was days ago" Hercules said remembering.  
"Do you know what it was about?"  
"She told me it was none of my business. Why do you ask?"  
"Maybe that nightmare have been keeping her up at night and made her too tired to fight back the attacker."  
"When you mention it she have been looking kind of tired" Jason said and the others agreed.  
  
The night came. Hercules looked out the window in Catie's room. He hadn't been able to sleep so he had gone to see her. Sighing he looked over his shoulder at Catie, what was it that had happened to her? Why was she had to go to drill practise? Those were only few of those questions that went through Hercules head it was much about her he didn't know.   
He walked over to the bed and smiled, she looked peaceful. He removed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you" Hercules said with a soft voice still smiling and she smiled back. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked and she nodded.  
"A little."  
"Good. Are you thirsty?" He asked remembering the water that Iolaus had brought earlier that day.   
Catie nodded and Hercules picked up a cup of water and lifted her head so she would get it easier to drink. She drank a few sips before he lowered her head to her pillow and put down the cup.  
"You're a good drawer" He said suddenly. Catie first didn't understand what he meant but then she realised that he had seen her drawings.  
"You've seen my drawings," she said and smiled a shy smile.  
Hercules nodded, "they're really good" Hercules complimented, "Where do you get it from?" Hercules wondered but didn't get an answer Catie kept her mouth shut and looked pass him.   
The drawings Catie had drawn was from her memories from when she was little and the drawings of her new friends was in appreciation she was glad having them as friends. "What is it?" Hercules smile had faded when he saw the look in Catie's eyes.  
"Huh?" Catie looked at him again coming back to reality.  
"Is something wrong?" Hercules asked, he had wanted to ask that question for a while now.  
"No" Catie answered a little thoughtfully. "Should it be?"  
"That's why I asked."  
"Well, nothing's wrong."   
"Are you sure?" Hercules asked and Catie nodded.   
It was quiet for a while, Hercules looked at Catie then sighed and said, "I shouldn't keep you up. You need your rest."   
"And you need yours" Catie added, Hercules smiled he was tired he had to admit that. "Good night" Catie said softly and smiled.  
"Good night, sweet dreams" Hercules smiled back, lifted her hand and kissed it and then he left the room.  
  
When he had closed the door Catie said to her self, "he knows something's wrong but I can't tell him, it hurts too much. Everything does." She bit back a tear she didn't want to cry.  
  
On Hercules side of the door he asked no one in particully, "why is Catie lying to me?" Hercules sighed and went to his room and tried to get some sleep.  
  
The next day Catie struggled out of bed and tried to walk to her trunk as Hercules came in through the open door.  
"What are you doing?" Hercules asked, Catie hadn't heard him come in she got startled, lost her concentration and fell but Hercules caught her and helped her over to her bed. "You need to rest, now what were you doing out of bed?" Hercules wanted to know.  
"C'mon Hercules, you sound just like my ad..." Catie stopped her self from saying the rest of that word, "aunt" Catie hurried to say instead. Hercules looked at her with a questioning look with a slight of suspicion in it and Catie didn't like that look. She sighed and explained, "I was going to get my drawings" Hercules looked a bit suprised.  
"Was that all? Why didn't you ask anyone to get it for you?"  
"One, you weren't here. Two, I don't want you to see those drawings." Catie could see that he was going to ask 'why not' so she answered before he got to ask, "they're too personal." Hercules nodded in understanding. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"How many drawings of mine have you seen?" Catie asked with seriousness in her voice and Hercules started thinking, "I don't want a number." Hercules looked at her and stopped counting in his head.   
"Then what do you mean?"   
"Which drawings have you seen?" Catie asked more serious meeting his eyes.  
"Um..." Hercules started and looked away.  
"Please Hercules, it's important" Catie pleaded. Hercules looked confused at her.  
"What do you mean important? Does it matter which drawings I've seen? They are really good." Hercules finished with a compliment. Catie smiled shortly at the comment but went serious again.  
"It is to me."  
"Those that lies on the trunk" Hercules answered her question.  
"Every one?" Hercules noticed the small fear in her voice.  
"And those that lies beside it" Hercules finished. "Why? Is something wrong?" Catie sighed and her eyes went sad and she ducked her head so she didn't have to meet Hercules eyes.  
"You weren't supposed to see them" Catie mumbled to her self.   
"Catie, they're just drawings" Hercules said lifting her chin gently with his hand.   
"They are not only drawings to me" Catie mumbled looking away. Not really picking up what she said, the only thing he heard was 'they mumble, mumble me', he said,  
"The one with the girl in the water... it looked kinda scary." At that Catie turned her head and looked at him. *Guess how it looked in real life* she thought.   
"You saw that one?" She asked in fright.  
"I told you I saw those that lies beside your trunk too" Hercules said wondering why she suddenly got scared.  
"Did you show it to anyone?" Catie asked still with the fright in her voice.  
"No" Hercules answered honestly still wondering about the fright in her voice. "Should I?"  
"No, don't show or tell about it to anyone" Catie ordered and Hercules got suprised that she suddenly gave him an order. "You've already told someone, haven't you?" Catie asked when she saw his expression.  
"No, not yet" Now his questioning look came back, "Why don't you want me to tell someone about it?"  
"Please Hercules, don't tell anyone. I can't handle questions about it, not now." A tear ran down Catie's cheek.  
"Okay, okay, I won't" He said and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "C'mere" Hercules said and put his arms around her, something inside him hurt when he saw her cry and he wanted her to be happy, smiling, not crying.  
"Thank you" She whispered hugging him back. They broke off and looked at each other.  
"Look, the thing I said a few days ago still stands. If you want to talk, I'm here" Hercules said drying her tears away with his thumbs.  
She nodded, "Thanks" she whispered and smiled. Hercules smiled back and hugged her again. They held there until Catie winced and said, "ouch" Hercules had accidentally touched a sore spot.  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Hercules said and released her.  
"It's okay. Still healing, I guess" Catie said forgiving him.  
"Speaking of healing you should rest."  
"More?" Catie exclaimed she thought that she had rested enough.  
"Yes, more. Cheiron's orders, but before you do that. Drink this" Hercules said and gave her a cup.  
"What is it?" Catie asked looking in the cup.  
"Cheiron said it would ease your pain. So drink up."  
"Yes mother" Catie joked and drank out of the cup. Hercules smiled at the joke. Catie drank the last drops and looked into the cup, *yuck! I hate tea* Catie thought in disgust making a face and gave the cup to Hercules.   
"So... you can make jokes." Hercules said jokingly.  
"What? You thought that I couldn't make jokes?" Catie said pretending to be hurt and Hercules laughed making her laugh too.  
"Don't like tea so much do you?" Hercules asked holding up the cup. "You made a face when you were finished" Hercules told her that he noticed and Catie shook her head. 


	16. What happened?

Here's another chapter, who could have thought I would write this much?  
Enjoy! :o)  
  
What happened?  
  
  
"Hercules, you didn't have to" Catie said to Hercules when he came in with a tray with food for her on it.  
"You shouldn't get out of bed just yet, remember what happened earlier" Hercules said referring to when she fell on her way to get her drawings and put the tray down.  
"Well, if you hadn't startled me and interrupt my concentration, I wouldn't have fell."  
"So now it's my fault" Hercules said pretending to be hurt.  
"I'm just saying that if you hadn't sneaked up on me like that..."  
"You wouldn't have fell" Hercules finished for her. Catie nodded then they smiled at each other they knew that they were only joking with each other. "No, but seriously. I don't want you to get hurt, I care about you...we all do" Hercules said talking her hands in his looking into her eyes and Catie smiled.  
"Speaking of we...where are the others?" Catie wondered.  
"Well...Iolaus is eating dinner as usual." Catie smiled at that, "Lilith is worried about you and Jason is trying to get Lilith to eat something" Hercules informed.  
"Well, you can tell them that I feel better. And that Lilith doesn't have to worry, I'm getting better aren't I?" Hercules smiled.  
"I'll do that. Now you should eat something" Hercules said picking up the tray and put it beside her on the bed. Catie looked at him with a 'do I have to?' look, "yes, you have to. Or else you will just pale away, and I would hate my self for that. So eat."  
"Alright, I'll eat. Just one thing."  
"What?"  
"I hate when someone's watching me eat..." Catie didn't have to say any more.  
"I get it. By the way you wanted me to tell the others that you feel better, right?" Not expecting an answer he went on, "So I'll come back in a little while. Then you better have eat something." Hercules smirked and left the room.  
Catie laughed silently to her self. Hercules could act like a mother, pretty good for a boy. Then she realised, this was not the way she wanted to be treated, but she had to admit it was nice being taken care of than take care of. Catie ate her dinner and looked out the window.  
"I'm sorry, girl. I'll come visit you as soon as they let me go outside my room" She said as if her horse could hear her. Catie could almost hear that her horse answered with a whinny.   
  
Hercules came back after a little while later. He took the tray from her bed and put it down on the floor. He jumped up and sat on her bed beside her.  
"Catie I want to ask you about..." He saw that Catie was going to protest, "it's not about that. It's about what happened to you. What did happen? You were too confused, I guess, when I asked you before when I found you outside in the corridor."   
Catie was quiet for a few seconds. "I guess I was more than confused, I didn't hear you ask the question."  
"Well, you heard me now. Would you mind telling me?"  
"Um...the first time it was more then one person it was at least three. Two held my arms and I couldn't break free. I couldn't kick or sweep either because I was kicked and hit in my stomach and slapped in the face. It wasn't much I could do than take the punches. The second time it was only one person, I think. I was kicked in the ribs several times. Then before I knew it I was thrown into a tree hitting my head, got punched in the stomach and then pushed up so I hit my head in the tree again. Then I fell to the ground and he was gone. I guess I blacked out for a while too." Catie looked up on Hercules after she finished the story.  
"Did you see who it was? Any of the times?" Hercules asked.  
Catie shook her head, "No." Catie saw the next question come to Hercules face so she answered it, "I'm sorry I lied to you about the bruise on my jaw. I didn't think it was such a big deal."  
"But it is. No one should go through that. And go up three against one isn't fair."  
"Everything isn't fair in the world, Hercules."   
"I know" Hercules said and hugged her, "but still...I wish I was there with you."  
"But you weren't and there is nothing we can do about it now. I forgot one of the important lessons Grandpa taught me."  
"What lesson is that?"   
"That a ninja must always be prepared for battle." Not knowing what a ninja is Hercules knew that Catie wouldn't have the strength to explain right now so he didn't ask.  
"You can't always be prepared for everything" He said releasing his arms around her.  
"I didn't say 'everything', I said 'battle'."   
"Yeah that's true. But still, you can't be prepared always for battle. Sometimes it comes with suprise."  
"I guess I proved that, huh?" Catie smiled a little.  
"Yeah, I guess you did." Hercules smiled too but then it faded. "Would you mind if I told Cheiron about what happened?" Hercules asked.  
"Please, could you do that? I know he's gonna ask me about it and I rather not talk about it. I mean I know he's gonna ask me questions that I can't answer and would only make me disappointed not being able to answer them." Hercules nodded.  
"Okay, I'll do that as soon as I see him, okay?" Catie nodded, "now we both need some sleep."  
"Yeah, good night."  
"Good night, sweet dreams" Hercules said and kissed her hand. Just as he was going out the door Catie called his name and he turned around.  
"Thank you." Hercules smiled and went outside the room with the tray.  
  
Cheiron came just as he closed the door.  
"She's sleeping" He told his teacher.  
"Okay, then I ask her tomorrow."  
"Is it about what happened?" Cheiron nodded. "In that case, I can tell you."  
"She told you about what happened?"  
"Yes sir, just now. And she wanted me to tell you because she thinks you're going to ask her questions that she can't answer and she would get disappointed for not being able to answer them."   
Cheiron nodded. "Alright. Why don't we go to my office." Hercules nodded and followed his teacher to his office and told him what Catie had told him. 


	17. Vacation invetation

Vacation invetation  
  
A couple of days later Catie was packing her bag for the vacation from the academy. Angel, Catie's hawk, was sitting on a chair beside an open letter.   
"This is just great" Catie said angrily to herself. She heard a knock on the door and turned her head to see Hercules stand there.  
"What's great?" Hercules asked stepping into to the room.  
"I wasn't being optimistic" Catie said with an annoyed tone in her voice.  
"Why not?"  
"Oh, nothing major. Just I got a message from home that when the half of the vacation has gone I have to go home and attend on some boring meeting. And then I get a letter from Grandpa saying that something came up and I can't visit them." Catie got even more annoyed.  
"So you're saying you have nothing planned for the vacation? Well, at least for half."   
"Not anymore I don't."  
"Then why don't you come along to my mother's house? Iolaus, Jason and Lilith's gonna be there. If you want that is" Hercules suggested.  
"I can? Are you sure your mother wouldn't mind me tagalong?"  
"She won't mind" Hercules assured her.  
"So I can come with?" Hercules nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Catie went from the line of anger to shining happiness. Catie hugged him in gratitude. Hercules got a little suprised by the hug but gladly hugged her back.  
"I knew that would cheer you up." They broke of the hug and then Catie remembered.  
"What about..." Hercules interrupted her,  
"Don't worry, she can stay in mom's barn." Catie relaxed and smiled, Hercules smiled back. "We're ready to leave in about an hour, okay?"   
"Okay, I don't have much left to pack."  
"Good, see you outside in an hour then." With that Hercules left the room and Catie packed the last few things.  
  
Catie was in the barn grooming her horse and the horse liked it.  
"Okay, girl" She said putting the brushes away. "I have to put the saddle and bridle on you." The horse snorted but it sounded like a sigh. "I know girl, but I can't carry it. It would get too heavy with my packing. Please, it would really help us both. If I was had to carry it would probably take twice the time to get to Hercules mother's house but with your help it wouldn't take that long." Catie's horse seemed to agree and Catie put the bridle and saddle on.   
Hercules came into the barn with his bag on his back.  
"Are you ready?" He asked smiling at her.   
"Almost, just a second" Catie said. Hercules looked at the saddle on Catie's horse.  
"What does this mean?" He asked and pointed to something written on the saddle. Catie looked up and saw what he was pointing at, she smiled and stroke her indexfinger under it and said,  
"It means, follow your heart." Hercules nodded and Catie lifted her bag up on her back.  
"Are you gonna ride her?"   
"No, but I can't carry it." Hercules knew she was right. "Okay, I'm done" Catie said and took the reins. They walked out of the barn meeting the others and started their walk.   
  
They listened to Iolaus, not wanting to have a quiet moment, ordinary jokes. He and Jason laughed while the others walked in silence until Lilith said,  
"He really needs to come up with new jokes."   
Hercules chuckled, "I agree, the last joke he said have I heard about ten million times." At that they all laughed, Iolaus thought they laughed at his joke and laughed too.   
Catie's horse started poking her on her shoulder.  
"What is it hun?" she asked her horse and the horse snorted, what sounded like an impatient snort, "oh, okay" She said and turned to her friends, "is there allot of hunter traps in this area?"   
"Not what I know of" Hercules answered.  
"Okay" She said and turned back to her horse, "okay hunny, you can go but be careful." She let go of the reins and the horse increased her walk into a trot.  
"Are you just gonna let her go?" Lilith asked before the others had opened their mouths.  
"She's not gonna be far away, she just wanna stretch her legs." 


	18. Choosing beds, chasing and childhood swe...

I just wanna thank Doyles-always for her reviews of every chapter I've posted. Thank you!   
Now, the five friends ge to Hercules' house and starts talking and get to know some things about Hercules childhood sweetheart. (I hope I didn't reveal too much)  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Choosing beds, chasing and childhood sweethearts  
  
Alcmene was in the garden when she heard laughter and looked up to see her son with his friends coming.  
"Hercules" She greeted him.  
"Mother." Hercules hugged his mother, at this Catie smiled. Alcmene welcomed Iolaus, Jason and Lilith and then her eyes stopped at Catie, she recognised her somehow. "Mom, this is Catie. Catie, this is my mom Alcmene."  
"It's nice to meet you Catie."  
"It's nice to meet you too." They shook hands, "I hope it's okay that I stay, if it's not I can always ride home early."  
"Oh, don't be silly. Of course you can stay. You and Lilith can take Hercules' room."  
"I can't do that, I mean it's your room." Before Catie could continue Hercules cut in.  
"Don't worry Catie, I'm used to it. You go ahead."  
"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping in the barn."  
"I'm sure" He assured her with a smile, then she gave in. The boys went to settle in the barn while the girls went to Hercules' room.  
"You can pick bed" Lilith said.   
"How come it stands two beds in here? I thought it was Hercules' room." Catie was puzzled.  
"When Hercules was younger he shared his room with his older brother" Alcmene said coming into the room.  
"Oh okay. Would you mind if I took that bed?" Catie asked and pointed to one of the beds.  
"Sure" Lilith said looking at Alcmene that looked back at her. The bed Catie chose was actually Hercules bed, but she didn't know that and they didn't tell her either.  
  
When the girls were done they went out to the boys in the barn. They found the boys in a pile and they just laughed at them, it looked really comical.  
"How come they never let us in?" Catie asked Lilith  
"I don't know, maybe they're just afraid that we'll beat them" Lilith said loud enough for the boys to hear. They looked up from their fighting then at each other.  
"Get them!" they shouted and started chasing the girls.  
"How come I always get two on my back?" Lilith asked no one in particular over her shoulder with Iolaus and Jason chasing her.  
Catie was getting tired of getting chased so she somersaulted back over Hercules and landed behind him. Hercules stopped and wondered *where'd she go? She was right in front of me a second ago*  
"Now would you stop chasing me?" Catie said from behind him. He swung around but she wasn't there either.  
"Where'd you go?" He asked out loud and Catie did everything she could not to laugh. He looked around him but didn't see Catie. "If you're not on the ground..." He said and looked up, to his amazement she wasn't there either. But they did have a loft, it was that he looked up at. "Alright would you come down from there? It isn't fair. By the way, how did you get up on the loft so fast?" Hercules asked from the floor. Catie couldn't help a laugh escape from her lips but quickly covered her mouth. Now Hercules was surtain that she was on the loft. "And now you're stubborn" He stated while climbing up on the loft. He came up to the loft and stood up, "look Catie, I...huh?" Hercules didn't see her on the loft either, he walked around the loft looking for her. "Are you good at hiding or what?" He said stopping in the middle of the loft.  
"That was what Legolas used to say" Catie said. Hercules swung around and there stood Catie, smiling.  
"How did you...I didn't...you..." Hercules stumbled suprised and Catie couldn't help to laugh. "You just disapeared" He finally got out.  
"It could seem like that."   
"Where were you?" Hercules asked.  
"Right behind you" Catie said as simple as she could but Hercules saw the smile developing on Catie's lips.  
"Right behind me?" he repeated suprised.  
"It's a little trick I've learned" Catie informed.  
"Really?" Hercules said taking a step forward.  
"Yep as well as this" Catie said and the next thing Hercules knew he was pinned down to the floor.  
"What was that for?"  
"Am I really mistaken or wasn't this a fight that you boys started?"  
Hercules chuckled, "yeah you're right."  
"And I won"Catie said and smiled victoriously.  
"Not yet" Hercules said and tried to get up on his feet. He didn't succed with that but he was able to pull her down and pinn her down instead.  
"Okay, I give" Catie said and Hercules let her go. Suddenly he was the one pinned down again. Catie giggled a little, "You really thought that I would give up that easy?"  
"I should have seen that coming" He mumbled. "Could you let me go now?"  
"If I do, you're only gonna pinn me down. So... I don't think so" Catie said.   
"Catie could you help me?" Lilith managed to say between her laughs. Jason and Iolaus had started tickling Lilith as soon as they caught up with her. Catie looked away from Hercules and then back.  
"You don't dare pinning me down. If you do...suit youself." Catie grinned and let him go. She jumped down from the loft followed by Hercules and helped Lilith out. "Guys, you can stop now." But they didn't stop, Catie looked at Hercules but he just shrugged his shoulders. Catie sighed, "okay boys, give it up." When they still didn't stop Hercules cut in.  
"Guys did you know it's much more fun chasing Catie?" At this they stopped, Catie just looked at Hercules like he was crazy or something. Jason and Iolaus grinned looking at eachother then at Catie and back. Catie sighed before Jason and Iolaus started chasing her. Hercules helped Lilith up from the floor. Catie did the same as she did with Hercules, she somersaulted behind them and then up to the loft. Jason and Iolaus climed up to the loft to see that she weren't there.  
"Where did she go?" Hercules and Lilith heard them saying from the loft.  
"Okay you go over there and I there" Iolaus said and pointed.   
Lilith and Hercules heard something behind them and swung around.  
"Shh" Catie said putting a finger to her mouth. "Remind me of getting back at you for that" She said and looked at Hercules.  
"Why don't you do the same thing on them that you did on me?" Hercules asked whispering.  
"It's kinda hard doing that without the other one noticing. Besides, this is more fun" Catie answered whispering back.  
Jason looked over at some haybales and thought that she sat behind them. He walked over as quiet as he could and, "Aha!" He exclaimed like he found her, but all he found was hay. "Nope" He said then and Catie did all she could not to burst out into laughter after Hercules and Lilith did so.  
Lilith thought of something and whispered it to Catie. Catie smiled, nodded and sneaked out from the barn.  
"Where's she going?" Hercules asked Lilith.  
"A little suprise for the boys up there, you'll see" She answerd and then raised her voice to Jason and Iolaus up on the loft, that was still looking. "We're getting hungry down here could you come down so we can get something to eat?" At the sound of 'hungry' and 'eat' Iolaus looked up and quickly jumped down beside Hercules and Lilith.  
"C'mon Jason, I'm hungry." Iolaus whined. Jason also jumped down from the loft.  
"What about..."  
"Don't worry, she'll come" Lilith answered before Jason could finish his question.   
  
They walked out of the barn and into the kitchen and saw Catie stand beside Alcmene helping with dinner.   
"Hi guys," Catie said.  
"How did you...weren't you..."Iolaus and Jason stumbled. Catie, Lilith and Hercules laughed.  
"Now, could you boys stop stumbling and help set the table instead?" Catie said and they started to set the table.   
"I could swear she was up on that loft" Jason said to Iolaus.  
"Yeah, but how did she get down?" Iolaus wondered.   
  
It was after dinner and the cadets sat by the table talking. Somehow the subject came to childhood sweethearts.  
"How about your childhood sweetheart Hercules?" Jason asked.  
"Well, um...c'mon guys, it was a long time ago."  
"Oh c'mon Hercules, what was she like?" Lilith said.  
"She was nice, she always wanted to help, she loved singing. She was practicully always singing and actually she taught me some songs."  
"That's where you got it from" Iolaus said remembering but they ignored it.  
"How long were you together?"Lilith asked.  
"From about two weeks after we met until she left."  
"And how long was that?"  
"Um..." Hercules said and tried to remember.  
"About three months" Alcmene answered from overhearing the conversation. Iolaus, Jason and Lilith got suprised. Catie sat and tried to remember something so she didn't hear what Alcmene had said.   
"Three months?" Iolaus exclaimed.  
"Yes, they were quite the couple. Looked really cute together." Hercules blushed at that."And before they went to go to sleep Hercules always made this little cup of something, I never got to know what was in it, but she seemed to like it" Alcmene said remembering her son and his childhood sweetheart.   
"How do you know when she went to sleep?" Lilith wondered.  
"She lived here" Hercules answered.  
"Talk about being close to your childhood sweetheart" Iolaus stated.  
Catie still sat in her own thoughts and didn't hear much of the conversation until Jason interrupted her.  
"Catie?"  
"Huh?" Catie said looking up then realising that she hadn't been listening. "I'm sorry, what was your question?" she said excusing herself.  
"Your childhood sweetheart? Are you in this conversation?" Jason wondered.  
"Yeah, actually I was thinking about my childhood sweetheart."  
"So, what was he like?" Lilith asked.  
"That's the problem, I don't remember him so much. When I think about it, I don't even remember his name" Catie said and frowned a little. *But that's their fault* Catie thought.  
"What do you remember of him?" Hercules asked.  
"I remember that he had blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes. Um... well he was really nice to me. I remember that we used to go to this medow, he used to give me my favorite flower and ask if I wanted to dance. He was so sweet."  
"That is so sweet. I think I never got any flowers, maybe one or two but that was it" Lilith said.  
They talked a while longer before going to bed.  
  
That night Catie didn't sleep much, she had nightmares. After the third time of trying to go back to sleep Catie felt that she couldn't bear another nightmare that night. She sat up in her bed and saw that Lilith was sounds asleep. 'Lucky her' she thought and smiled a little. Then an image came to her head, she tried to shake it off but it just came back. Catie took her backpack and opened it, taking out a parchment and something to draw with. She let her hand move its own ways and an image started to form on the parchment, the same image that was in her head. 


	19. Waking the boys

This is just a chapter to see how it could be waking the three boys up, I thought that it was fun writing it and I hope you think it's fun to read  
  
  
Waking the boys  
  
When Lilith woke up she saw that Catie wasn't in her bed.   
*Maybe she's already up* Lilith thought out loud, got dressed and went out to the kitchen to find Catie drinking some water.  
"Good morning" Lilith said in a little tired voice.  
"Good morning, sleep well?" Catie asked putting the cup down.  
"Yeah. And you?"  
"It was okay" Catie lied.  
"Good morning girls" Alcmene walked into the room.  
"Good morning" They answered.  
"Did you sleep well?" Alcmene asked and they answered with 'yeah' both of them. "Would you mind waking the boys up? And I'll have breakfast on the table in a minute."  
"That would speed Iolaus up" Catie said and they laughed. Lilith and Catie went to wake the boys while Alcmene started on making breakfast.  
  
"So, how are we going to wake Iolaus?" Lilith wondered out loud thinking of several ways of waking Iolaus that could make him hate her for it.  
"I think I have an idea" Catie said and got a mystic smile on her lips that very obvious made Lilith curious. Catie knew it would work, and just giggled when she saw the curiosity in Lilith's eyes.   
  
They entered the barn and the boys were still sleeping. Catie pointed first at Lilith then at Jason, she nodded and went over to wake Jason while Catie went to wake Hercules up. Catie at first just watched Hercules sleep, he had a small smile on his lips and Catie wondered if he was smiling because of a good dream or if he was awake, pretending to sleep knowing that she stood there. Catie stood and thought for a while. Then she decided that she had to check, if he was sleeping she had to wake him anyway. She sat down on her knees beside him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. It obviously didn't need much to wake him; he opened his eyes and looked up at Catie.  
"Good morning" She said and smiled to him.  
"Good morning" He answered and smiled back.  
"Did you sleep okay?" Catie asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You were smiling before I woke you up."  
"Well, I had a wonderful dream and it was not nice waking me" Hercules said.  
"Oh, so now you're blaming me?" Catie said pretending to be hurt she knew he was just teasing with her. He laughed at her fake expression and so did she.  
"Whoops, um...Catie could you help me?" Lilith said and both Catie and Hercules looked her way and started laughing. Jason had wrapped his arms around her, Lilith thought he was asleep but Hercules and Catie saw that he wasn't. He had a huge smile on his face and was ready to burst out into laughter. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny, help me."  
"It is from here" Hercules said between his laughs.  
Lilith was actually struggling to get out of Jason's grip around her but Jason didn't budge, and it only looked more hilarious. Lilith noticed that he was awake and slapped him on his arm.  
"Let go of me." Jason let her go and couldn't hold his laughter anymore, he burst out into laughter and Hercules and Catie laughed even more. Lilith laughed a little to but she tried to hide it. "Catie, how was it you were going to wake Iolaus?" Lilith asked. Catie looked up and remembered.  
"Oh, right" She said and walked over to Iolaus.  
"You think you can wake him?" Hercules asked suprised, everyone had stopped laughing by now. Catie just smiled like she had a secret and bend down and whispered something in Iolaus' ear. He immediately sat up and looked around.  
"Where? Where?" He asked and his friends just laughed.   
"You actuallly could wake him" Jason said looking a bit impressed.  
"What's your secret?" Hercules wanted to know. Catie just smiled but didn't say anything.  
  
Noon came and Catie and Lilith were lying outside in the sun.   
"How did you wake Iolaus?" Lilith suddenly asked.  
"I said his favorite word" Catie said and turned her head towards Lilith, "breakfast" both girls started started giggling.  
"Was that the only thing you said?"   
"Yep. Didn't need to say much more than that." Catie turned her head back towards the sun and noticed a shadow hanging over her. "You're blocking the sun Hercules."  
"Ha, you were wrong it's not Hercules, it's Iolaus."   
"Then who is it that stands behind you?" Catie asked and Iolaus looked over his shoulder and jumped. Catie, Lilith and Hercules laughed.  
"Don't do that. Do you wanna give me a heart attack or something?" Iolaus said.  
"Catie, maybe you should know that your horse isn't eating" Jason said coming up to them.  
"What?"Catie exclaimed then sighed. "I'll take care of it" Catie said and stood up. Hercules went with her incase she would need something.   
  
They entered the barn and Catie went to her horse. "What's wrong, hun?" Catie asked and stroke her horse's neck. "You miss Morion, don't you? I don't blame you. But you don't have to stop eating for that, it won't help you home. It will only make you more tired when we ride home. You know what? Why don't I make you a deal, if you eat as you should we can take the shortcut home, would you like that?" The horse threw her head up and down as in a nod, "okay, but then you have to eat and don't worry, you're gonna meet them soon." Catie gave her horse a small kiss and the horse started eating. Catie went over to Hercules.  
"What was wrong?"  
"She's homesick, miss her friends. But she'll be okay, I promised her to take the shortcut home. I guess it made her happier." Catie looked at her horse, "you don't mind if I let her out for a while later, to walk around a bit, do you?"  
"No, I don't mind."   
"Thanks."  
  
A while later Catie let her horse out and Catie went to her friends. They were practicing flips on Iolaus.  
"Okay guys, this is starting to get annoyugh-ing" Iolaus said as Jason flipped him for the third time.  
"Hi guys, what are you doing?" Catie asked.  
"Practicing flips on Iolaus" Hercules answered turning to her.  
"Okay...why?"   
"It's fun." Hercules grinned.  
"Okay. But why only at him?" Hercules shrugged. "Then why don't we do this..." Catie said and flipped Hercules that wasn't prepared for it at all. "Now it's more even" Catie said grinning.  
Hercules was stunned he just looked up at her with a suprised look that made her laugh.  
Snapping out of his transe he said, "oh you wanna play it that way." Catie, knowing what he would do, backed a step.   
"You don't dare" Catie said.  
"Yes I do."   
"Can you at least do it on them first so I can get a head start, you're faster than me."  
"No chance" Hercules said and started chasing Catie but stopped to flipp Iolaus, Jason and Lilith before continuing.  
"He so like her" Lilith said to Jason and Iolaus.  
"Yep, no doubt about it" Jason said.  
Catie came stopping infront of them, they were still laying on the ground.  
"Could you guys help me? He's..." Catie didn't come further when she stept aside and Hercules came tripping over his friends. "About to trip over you" Catie finished. She couldn't help laughing when they started shooving each other. 


	20. Storm equals fear

Storm = fear  
  
  
A while later they were all lazy and just laid in the sun. Catie felt that someone was breathing on her, when she opened her eyes she saw a horse's nose about an inch from her face that then started nuzzled her head lightly.  
"What are you doing?" Catie asked her horse laughing, it had been a while since her horse had done that. Hercules, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith looked up just as Catie's horse started nuzzle her at the stomach and Catie laughed, "Asfaloth, stop, you're tickling me." Hercules, Iolaus, Lilith and Jason watched them amused.  
"Aw, now that's cute" Lilith said.  
Catie managed to sit up and caressed the horse's head. "Okay, I'll give" she said smiling. Hercules saw the glow in her eyes and smiled. The horse snorted and Catie's smile faded as a shadow fell over them. She looked up and her eyes winded. Catie stood up, "uh oh, um...I forgot something in the house...um, I'll be right back" She stuttered and started walking towards the house. That was only partly true, she had forgot something in the house but it wasn't a hurry to get it. "Asfaloth, go to your stall" Catie ordered her horse and the horse went to the barn while Catie went inside the house.  
"What was that about?" Iolaus wondered.  
"What is that?" Lilith said pointing upward, towards a pitch-black cloud.  
"A storm coming?" Jason suggested.  
"No, look how fast it's moving. It looks like it's looking for something" Hercules said.  
"But it's a cloud." Iolaus was puzzled.  
"Hercules is right, look how it changes direction. No ordinary cloud can do that that fast" Lilith stated. The friends looked at each other.  
"What about Catie? She acted weird" Jason said.  
"She looked scared of the cloud" Lilith told them.  
"Let's go ask her about it" Hercules said and they went inside the house after Catie.  
  
Catie was in Hercules' room, pacing.  
"I can't believe they're here...How did they find me? ...Was it just a coincidence? ...No, no coincidence, they don't do coincidence...they know...but how?" Catie was making no sense to her friends. Catie sounded worried, the look in her eyes showed that she was scared and that she was confused. Catie stopped her pacing for a second then started pacing again.   
"Catie is something wrong?" Hercules asked and she stopped and looked up at him.  
"No, nothing's wrong" Catie lied.  
"Something is wrong, you're making no sense." Catie was going to answer back when they heard a dark rumble and Catie crouched down on the floor holding her arms around her head as if she was hiding. Hercules thought for a second he saw a little girl in a dark blue and light blue dress do the same thing, he just shook his head to clear his head and went to Catie crouching down beside her and put a comforting hand on her back. Lilith looked out the window and saw that the cloud was gone and the sun was shining again.  
"It's gone now" She announced. Catie didn't look up.  
"It's okay, it's gone, nothing to be afraid of" Hercules said in a soft voice.  
"I'm not afraid" Catie mumbled, *I'm scared to death* she thought. She looked up with a sigh and looked at her friends. "I'm sorry" Catie said. "I didn't mean to be like this, it's just..." her words trailed of.  
"It's okay, you don't need to explain" Hercules said and smiled warmly at Catie and she smiled back.  
  
"Admit it Hercules, you like her." Iolaus said to his taller friend, the girls had gone outside to check on Catie's horse.  
"I care about her, yes" Hercules said setting the table for dinner. "Just like I care about you guys."  
Jason and Iolaus glanced at each other, "what about the whole chasing her thing?" Jason asked.  
"I'm just trying to lighten her up a bit." Hercules looked up, "haven't you guys noticed the way she's been acting the last few days?"  
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean, she's seemed pretty depressed or something. I don't know, she looks like she needs to loosen up a bit more." He looked at Iolaus, "not that much."  
"Hi guys" Catie said coming back into the house with Lilith.  
"Hi" they answered back. 


	21. A secret place

Note: short chapter, the next one is longer. And sorry about the long update with the last chapter, I went with my sister to my sister's boyfriends birthday party and I couln't get to a computer since it was out in the middle of the woods.  
Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
A secret place  
  
  
The next night Catie slept fairly well, she still had nightmares but she tried to work through them.   
"Catie, can I talk with you for a second?" Hercules asked.  
"Sure" Catie said and they stepped outside the house. "What is it?"  
"I want to show you something" Hercules said and took her hand and led her towards the woods. "I used to explore these woods when I was younger" He told her after a while.  
"Hercules, could you slow down a bit?" Catie asked they were practicully running. Hercules slowed down a little but it was still going fast. "What is it that you get in such a hurry to show me?"  
"This" Hercules answered and pushed a few bush branches away and it revealed a beautiful clearing. They stepped out into it and Catie was stunned, she didn't know what to say except,  
"Wow." Hercules smiled.  
"I used to come here whenever I was angry, I just sat here and let the sun melt my troubles away" Hercules told Catie.  
"It's beautiful."   
They sat down for a while and just sat there in silence, not a word was spoken until Hercules said that it was probably time to get back to the house so the others wouldn't get worried and Catie agreed. Hercules stood up and offered Catie a hand up, she took it and they walked back in normal pace. Hercules glanced at Catie and she was smiling. *Maybe it was a good thing taking her there* Hercules thought. 


	22. An inviseble hand

This chapter is longer ;o)  
I hope you like it  
  
An inviseble hand  
  
  
Later that day Alcmene suggested that they would go swimming by a lake not far from the house and they agreed to do that.  
Catie, Lilith, Jason, Hercules and Iolaus went to the lake not far from Hercules' mother's house. Iolaus had found a cranefly and cought it in his hands, turning to Catie he said, "Look what I found." Catie shrieked and turned around directly into Hercules arms that was walking beside her.   
"Take it away, take it away." She pleaded to Hercules. Iolaus took it and placed it on Catie's back. Catie did everything she could not to scream. "Iolaus, take it away or I'll throw you into next week." Catie threatened in an angry but a scared voice. Then she lowered her voice into a whisper so only Hercules would hear, "I can handle allot of things without getting scared but these thing I can't handle, please take it away. I know it's lame but please take it away." She felt a hand touching her back and then taken away gain.  
"There, it's gone." Hercules said and Catie took a frustrated breath.  
"Thanks"she said and turned to Iolaus, "are you trying to give me a heartattack? Where did you find that thing anyway?"  
"I went a head to the lake and found it there." Iolaus said teasing her.  
"I'm not going there, no way." Catie said turning and started walking back to the house but Hercules turned her towards the direction of the lake again.  
"Yes you are. I've been there a million times and I haven't seen one by the lake, he's just teasing you."  
"Well, it's not funny."  
"What is it Cheiron always says, embrace your greatest fear."   
"Well, this is a fear I don't want to embrace." Catie said being stubborn, *along with other fears that I have* she thought. After allot of persuation Catie finally gave in and went with them to the lake.  
  
Lilith and Catie were them that first jumped into the lake and swam around a little.  
When they got up they saw that the boys also had jumped into the water so they went over to them. Lilith grabbed Catie's wrist and jumped in with Catie after her. Catie didn't know what happened until she hit the bottom and hurt her arm. When she came up to surface she climbed out of the water.  
"Do you always have to drag me in Julie?!" She spat at Lilith and walked a few steps away she intended to go back to the house. She went back to the lake about ten meters away from the others and jumped in, she hit bottom again but with her back this time and suddenly felt a hand pushing her further out in the lake. She felt the water stream passes her as she got pushed, she started struggling. The others were a little confused at what Catie had said to Lilith but started swimming around a little until Hercules stopped.  
"Where is Catie?"   
"She went back to the house." Lilith answered.  
"How long can Catie hold her breath?" He asked his friends.  
"About a half minute if she holds on to something." Lilith answered.  
"It has gone way past a half minute." Hercules said and swam towards were Catie had jumped in.   
"What is he talking about?" Iolaus wondered.  
Hercules took a deep breath and dived in the water looking for Catie. Catie had stopped struggling the hand she didn't have any air left in her lungs. Hercules saw a fast glimpse of her in distance in the water and swam towards her. After a few seconds he thought, 'why is she swimming away from me?' he quickened to get to Catie faster. When he got closer he saw Catie isn't swimming' he thought in horror he hurried even more and when he got to her he wrapped and arm around her and swam to surface and shore. He got to shore and carried her up on to the grass. Lilith, Iolaus and Jason saw that and swam towards them. Hercules gently put her down on the grass, 'how did she do it?' he thought and tilted her head up and listened if she was breathing. He didn't hear a thing so he pinched her nose and breathed in her mouth. He listened again and put two fingers on her throat checking for a pulse. She had one but it was weak. He blew in her mouth again but nothing happened. Once again he breathed and nothing happened.  
"C'mon Catie." Hercules whispered to Catie before he breathed for her again. Still nothing happened. Lilith, Jason and Iolaus didn't know what to do and Lilith started panicking when Catie hadn't start breathing and Jason tried to calm her down. Hercules breathed for Catie again and nothing happened.  
"Please Catie breath." He whispered to her and breathed for her again. Nothing happened and he breathed once more for her and she started coughing. Hercules rolled her to her side just as he had saw Catie do on the little girl she saved about a week ago. When Catie had stopped coughing she sat up before Hercules could push her down to make her lay down to catch her breath. Lilith had thrown her arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
"Lilith I'm fine." Catie said in a calm voice to Lilith. Lilith didn't let go she held that tight grip around her. "Lilith? ...You're suffocating me."   
"Oh" Lilith said and let go of her.   
"Lilith, could you go and get her towel?" Jason asked friendly Lilth nodded and went to get her towel.  
"You scared the heck out of me." Hercules said and hugged Catie. Catie smiled she thought it was nice to have friends that cared about her.  
"I'm fine now." She whispered and hugged him back. Iolaus and Jason was relieved that she was breathing again and just sat there and watched Hercules hug Catie and Catie hug him back. Lilith came back with Catie's towel and gave it to Hercules that wrapped it around her.  
"Why don't we get out of here and go back to the house?" Jason suggested and they all agreed.   
  
Back at the house they met Alcmene in the kitchen.  
"Back so soon?"  
"Yeah, Catie almost..." Hercules started but got cut of with an elbow in his stomach from Catie that stood in front of him. Alcmene looked with questioning eyes at them.  
"I had a little accident but I'm all fine now so chapters closed." Catie said and went into Hercules room to change clothes. Lilith walked after her.  
"Hercules, what happened?" Alcmene asked when Lilith had shut the door.  
"She almost drowned."   
"By the gods..." Alcmene brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the cry of a small shock.  
"I guess she's still pretty shooked up but don't want to show it."  
"I understand that. She probably don't want to worry you."  
"But she does anyway. Already at the academy she said to her horse 'lucky you, you didn't have to go through that'."  
"Hercules, if you just let her take her time she will probably tell you." Alcmene said putting a hand on her son's shoulder he nodded.  
"But I'm still worried." 


	23. Horse talk, teaching Lilith and a little...

Thank you so much for the reviews.   
Right now I'm happy, I entered this gymnastic competition and I got placed 10th with two other girls. I didn't even think I was going to be placed at all, okay maybe a little. Besides, the girls from another group were the favorits of the judgesso they got higher points.  
Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
  
Horse talk, teaching Lilith and sit-up competition  
  
  
That night Catie sneaked out of the house and walked as quiet as she could to the barn. She carefully tiptoed pass the sleeping boys and went to her horse. What she didn't know was that Hercules hadn't fallen asleep yet and saw her as she walked pass him.   
"Hi hunny" Catie whispered to her horse. "I'm sorry if I wake you, but I need to talk." The horse snorted quietly, Catie sat down in the stall and started talking in a lowered voice as if not to wake the boys. "I've been having allot of nightmares lately and it's starts to get to me, I don't know what to do." She waited as if her horse was answering, "maybe"she said after a while, "when I was in the water today I felt this hand pushing me and I couldn't do anything about it, I struggeled but it was no use. I quickly was out of air and then it just went black. The next thing I knew I was laying in the grass coughing and when I sat up Lilith hugged me tightly. I was almost on my way to cry because she showed that she care, I noticed that she had been panicking, it takes a while before it layes down, you know. I didn't know she cared that much." Catie stopped and breathed a few times before continuing, "I miss her so much" she sighed.   
*Miss who?* Hercules wondered.  
"She shouldn't have gone, I should have. She should be here with me, not with them. It was my fault. And now I'm never getting her back." Catie was on the burst of crying you could hear it in her voice. "Why can't I cry?" she asked no one in particullar, "it feels like it is a huge ice block inside of me that doesn't want to melt, if it does it takes awfully slow. I know I can't hurry it up, but can't I cry atleast one tear? It's not that much to ask, is it?" she asked her horse, the horse didn't answer in any way.   
Hercules wanted to hold her, comfort her, but something inside him told him that she should be alone for a while. He resently went back to his sleeping spot beside his friends, he also thought that she would get back to the house soon so it was also not to get busted for eavesdropping at her, again. He knew it would upset her allot and would probably not speak to him again but the thing was that she never really opened up to them. She never said much about her past, or when they asked her if she had any sibling she avoided the question and asked a question her self. He couldn't figure out what it was that bothered her, she had looked depressed ever since she came to the academy except when she could relax with her horse.  
Catie didn't say anything more nor did she leave the barn. She fell asleep in the stall next to her horse, that layed down beside her so she wouldn't be cold.  
  
The next morning Catie woke up in the stall next to her horse. She looked up at her horse.  
"Did you sleep anything or did you sit up with me all night?" Catie asked her horse even if she had a pretty good guess what the answer was.  
Catie heard the boys waking up so she sat quiet waiting for them to go into the house.   
It took a while before they went into the house, Catie waited a few extra moments before walking to the house.  
  
"Where've you been?" Lilith asked.  
"I went to check on my horse" Catie said, it was true but she had left for her in the middle of the night to talk to her. So you could say it was a little white lie.  
Hercules studdied her for a few seconds, he was more worried now after hearing what she had said to her horse. He was wondering who that 'she' Catie was talking about. Catie felt his gaze and looked at him, Hercules broke the gaze and looked over at his mother and asked if she wanted help with something.  
  
When it was almost noon, and lunchtime accruing to Iolaus, and Catie showed some agility moves to Lilith since she asked.  
"Could you show me another one?" Lilith asked.  
"Sure, um..." Catie said thinking of another move, "I hate this one" Catie said sighing. She bend her legs bending backwards, streached up her arms and followed her hands with her eyes until they were set down on the ground. She stood there for a second before she pushed with her feet and brought them over her, when she put down her right foot she pushed with her hands so she would get up easier. She put down her left foot and lifted her upperbody up into a standing position, streached her arms up so she looked a little like the letter Y, smiled and put her arms down standing up correctly.  
"Wow" she heard someone say behind her, she turned to see that Hercules, Iolaus and Jason was watching. Before Catie could say anything Lilith asked if she could teach her it and Catie said 'okay'.  
"But first..." Catie said before making a somersault on the ground, she stood up and looked at her friends that looked as if they wondered 'why did she do that'. "If I don't do that I get one heck of a back pain later, and let me just say, it's not fun." They nodded in understanding and Catie sat down on her knees before she motioned Lilith to stand next to her.  
"How do I do it?"  
"Okay, this is just as a backflipp but it's slower." Catie told Lilith that nodded. "The first thing you have to do is to dare, you're not gonna be able to do it if you don't dare it, okay?" Lilith nodded, "okay, strait arms, you have to follow your hands with your eyes so you can see where your putting them on the ground." Lilith nodded again, "bend your legs a little and bend backwards. I'm gonna help you so don't worry." Catie assured her. Lilith nodded once more and did as Catie said. "There" Catie said as Lilith put her hands on the ground, she had one arm under Lilith's back so she wouldn't fall and one under her leg, "ready?" not waiting long for an answer Catie pushed Lilith's leg upward motioning Lilith to continue the movement. Lilith put her feet down on the ground and fell to her knees, she still had her hands to the ground so she didn't fell flat on her face. "That was good" Catie said complimenting her. "But do you know why you fell to your knees?" Lilith shook her head, "because you hadn't strait legs in the second movement and you didn't push up your upperbody. But that was really good for your first time" Catie assured Lilith with a smile, "It takes allot to practise, at least for me, and it was very good that you didn't bend your arms as I did my first time."  
"What happened?" Lilith wondered.  
"I had bent my arms and didn't have the strength to hold myself up so I hit my head in the ground." Catie chuckled, "and it didn't hurt a little either." Catie said and rubbed the top of her head and they laughed.  
"Competition?" Lilith asked Catie and she nodded smiling.  
"You guys in?" Catie asked the boys.  
"What kind of competition?" Jason wondered.  
"A sit-up competition." The boys looked at each other then said that they were in. "Okay, the one that does the most sit-ups without resting wins." Catie told them and they starte their little competition.  
  
After about five minutes it was only Hercules and Catie left in the competition, Iolaus, Lilith and Jason just laid down to catch their breath plus resting their stomach mussles. Hercules noticed that Catie was really fighting to keep on with the sit-ups.  
"Can't you give up soon?" She asked Hercules while doing two sit-ups.  
"Not yet" Hercules answered and another minute went by.   
Now Catie was barley able to make the sit-ups but tried to keep on, Hercules had it a little easier but gave up, letting Catie win. When Catie saw that Hercules had given up she also laid down resting her stomach.   
"Ough... now it really feels." Catie wincing but lightly chuckling. "But I do think I broke my record." Catie turned her head facing Hercules. Then she slapped him lightly on his arm, "you were going easy on me" she said. "You let me win." Catie just sighed and shook her head then murmered 'boys' sighing. 


	24. Reaching

Sorry for the long update, I've had it pretty busy with school and stuff. I hope you like this chapter even if it's a little short, the next one should be longer. Well, here's the chapter  
  
Reaching  
  
  
When Hercules woke up the next morning he found a sleeping Catie sleeping on his arm with a hand on his chest. Hercules smiled it looked like she was having a good nights sleep for the first time in a long time. He removed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Catie took a deep breath and moved in a little closer, Hercules let a finger travel from her temple, down her cheek, down her jawline to her chin then he caressed her cheek. Hercules kissed her on her forhead before he took her hand down from his chest and carefully removed his arm from under her head. He let her sleep there, let her get as much sleep as she could while she's not having nightmares. He watched her for a while before kissing her one more time on her forehead and went into the house.  
  
"Good morning" Hercules greeted his mother.  
"Good morning Hercules." Alcmene said smiling. Lilith came through the door to Hercules' room into the kitchen.  
"Herc, have you seen Catie? She's not in her bed." Lilith looked a little worried. "This is the second time."  
"Don't worry Lilith, she's in the barn...sleeping."  
"What is she doing there?"  
"Sleeping." Hercules said.  
"Oh, you know what I mean." Lilith said and playfully slapped his arm.  
"Well, when I woke up she was sleeping beside me. When she got there I don't know." Hercules told them. Alcmene looked up,  
"I think she's starting to reach out to you, Hercules." She told her son.  
"You think so?" Alcmene nodded,  
"I don't think she would have done that otherwise."  
Lilith was puzzeld she had no idea of what they were talking about. She hadn't heard about the talks between Catie and her horse, Hercules hadn't told them. Hercules had told his mother about the last part of the last talk between Catie and her horse and Alcmene had told him to let her take her time, not to push her and just wait until Catie felt that she was ready to tell him about her secret.   
Iolaus and Jason came into the kitchen,   
"Did you know that Catie is sleeping out in the barn?" Iolaus asked.  
"Let her sleep. She needs it." Hercules said.  
  
About two hours after breakfast Iolaus, Jason, Hercules and Lilith sat by the table talking when Catie came in.  
"Look, sleeping beauty desided to finally wake up." Iolaus teased, Catie playfully slapped him on his arm.  
"Shut up" The others laughed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Catie asked.  
"It looked like you needed the sleep." Jason answered.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."Catie said waving it off. "So what have I missed?" She asked sitting down by the table.  
"Not mutch." Iolaus answered.  
"We were thinking of going to the lake today again."Jason said. 


	25. A childhood place

Sorry about the long update, I've been a little lazy by posting it. I hope you like it though  
  
  
Childhood place  
  
  
Catie reculantly came with them to the lake. When they got there she sat down in the grass with closed eyes while the others jumped into the lake.  
"What is it Hercules?" Catie asked still with her eyes closed.  
"You're getting better at that." Hercules complimented.  
"I was meditating."  
"Are you sure you don't want to swim?"  
"I'm sure." Catie still didn't open her eyes.  
"Sure?"  
"Sure." Catie assured him.  
"Really, really sure?" Hercules asked getting annoying.  
"Hercules." Catie sighed opening her eyes. "You're getting annoying."  
"Really, really, really sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure you're getting very annoying."  
"Well, I'm gonna keep on being annoying until you give."  
"Then you're gonna have to sit here all day."  
"Then I just might" Hercules said but waited only a few seconds before he spoke up, "Why don't you just give, swim around a little in the lake then everyone is happy."   
Catie sighed she knew he wasn't gonna give up. She stood up went over to the lake but didn't jump in.  
"Where was the last part?" Hercules asked coming up to her.  
"It was a few hours ago when you didn't look and now I've dried" Catie said sarcastically.  
"Ha ha, very funny. If you don't jump in yourself I will throw you in myself" Hercules threatened.  
"You don't dare-"  
"I do, and I will." Hercules cut her off.  
"Hercules, don't" Catie got to say before she hit the water. *I guess he was serious* Catie thought as she climbed out of the water.  
Lilith, Iolaus and Jason stood by them now. Catie stood up beside Hercules looking frustraded. Catie started slowly counting to ten,  
"...Nine...ten" Catie said out loud.  
"Ten? What do you mean ten?" Iolaus asked puzzled. Catie shrugged before pushing Hercules into the lake. Iolaus, Lilith and Jason started lauging.  
"What did you do that for?" Hercules asked.  
"Why did you push me in?" Catie asked. Hercules climbed out of the water, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith was laughing even harder. "It's your turn." Catie said, they stopped laughing, looked at eachother then back to Catie before they hurried to where they were before. This time it was Hercules and Catie's time to laugh.  
"I don't think I ever seen them do that" Hercules said.  
"How about that?" Catie said and pointed towards Jason and Lilith that fell into the water holding on to eachother.  
"Nope."   
Catie walked of Hercules stood there for a second before following her.  
  
Jason and Lilith swam around in the lake while Iolaus sat only dipping his feet in the water considering he didn't know how to swim and Jason and Lilith throwed some water at him.  
Hercules and Catie sat quiet on a flat rock beside the lake.  
"What is it around that corner?" Catie asked Hercules pointing across the lake.  
"I haven't been there for a while. It's kinda far." At that Catie stood up. "Where're you going?" Hercules wanted to know.  
"I'm gonna take a swim, now when you already wet down my clothes."  
"You're gonna swim over there?"  
"Yep. I'm gonna swim over there."  
"Let me come with you, it's not wise swimming alone. Espesially on that distance."  
"I know the rules." Catie said and jumped in.  
"Rules?" Hercules wondered out loud before jumping in after Catie and calling to the others that they were gonna swim across the lake. The others thought they were crazy but told them to be careful.  
  
Hercules and Catie swam around the corner and saw small waterfalls, it wouldn't hurt at all to stand under them. Rocks, flowers, trees...it was beautiful.   
"Just as I remember it." Hercules said.  
"This is beautiful." Catie exclaimed.  
"I only know one that had the strength to swim here."  
"Yeah, who?"  
"My childhood sweetheart."  
Catie turned to him. "Your childhood sweetheart?"  
"Yep, I couldn't believe it myself if she hadn't been the one helping me swimming over here."  
"Really?" Hercules nodded. Catie swam until she could reach bottom. "What did you do here?"  
"Played in the water, stood under the waterfalls, sat on the rocks talking and other things I can't think of right now."  
"It seems like you shared a lot."  
"I guess." Hercules shrugged.  
  
Catie went over to one of the small waterfalls and put her hand in it, smiled and took a step forward to stand under it. Hercules watched Catie when another image came to his head, a young girl standing under a waterfall, smiling, singing and motioning him to go to her. Hercules went over to Catie and put his hands on her shoulders. Catie turned her head suprised she got butterflies in her stomach, she turned her head back looking forward. Hercules' hands wandered down her arms to her elbows then round her stomach as he started to embrace her. Catie leaned her head back on his shoulder closing her eyes. Catie turned to face Hercules, he still had his arms wrapped around her. Catie felt herself move closer to him, just before their lips were about to meet an image flashed infront of Catie's eyes and she jumped, startled.  
"We, better get back." Catie said, Hercules nodded and they began to swim back.  
  
They got back and were ready to leave.  
"Where's Herc?" Iolaus asked. The others shrugged.  
"Why don't you go a head, I'll wait for him."  
"Sure, if you don't mind."  
"I don't." Iolaus, Lilith and Jason left at that.   
Something cracked behind Catie and she looked up listening.  
"Boo" a blanket was wrapped around her and she got startled.   
"You wanna give me a heart attack or something?" Catie chuckled. Hercules smiled still holding Catie.  
"What, did I scare you?"  
"Ha ha very funny" Catie said sarcasticully, "It's not nice sneaking up at people like that."  
"I'm sorry," Hercules said releasing her. She laughed when he did puppydog eyes.  
"I forgive you."She hugged him.  
"Let's go back to the house." Hercules said and they left the lake.  
  
"Catie, you're soaked." Alcmene exclaimed when Catie walked through the door.  
"Well, you could say I was pushed into taking a swim."   
Alcmene looked up at her son. "What did you do?"She asked suspiciously.  
Catie answered, "Like I said, he pushed me in."  
"Hercules..."  
"Don't worry, I got back at him."  
"What did you do?" Alcmene asked looking at Catie.  
"She pushed me in." Hercules answered this time. Iolaus, Jason and Lilith that sat by the table started laughing.   
"I better go change," Catie said and went into Herules room shutting the door.  
  
When Catie got back out again the boy's jaws dropped. Catie had a white sweater that showed her stomach and with sleaves that reached her wrists, black tight pants and she had let her hair out.  
"It's good having two pair of pants sometimes" Catie mumbled before she looked at the boys, "What? Something wrong?" She asked. The boys tried to answer but not a sound came out from their mouths.   
"I think that's their way of saying, 'you look great'." Lilith said and Catie sat down the boys still staring at her.   
"Cut it out!" Catie slapped Hercules' arm since he was the closest Lilith slapped Iolaus and Jason back to reality.  
*She looks absolutly stunning* Hercules thought but he couldn't get out a sound.  
"You don't like the outfit, do you?" Catie said.  
"We love it!" Iolaus got out. Both Lilith and Catie rolled their eyes and started a conversation instead.  
  
Suddenly Iolaus said something that made Catie glare at him then storm out of the house.  
"What'd I say?"Iolaus asked his friends.  
"I don't know but we better go and get her" Lilith said and stood up.  
"Wait, I know where she is. You guys stay here." Before anyone could say something Hercules had left. 


	26. Catie's secret

A little Christmas gift though it's one day late, I had to do an extra check to see if it was okay. There is a flashback in this chapter and it's through Catie's view.   
Mitch isn't my character, I borrowed him from Baywatch.   
I'm sorry if there is any misspellings but I did write the flashback some time ago, even before I wrote this chapter actually.  
Note: the flashback is a kind of flashback to the future, if that makes any sense.  
Well, here's the chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
  
Catie's secret  
  
  
"Why did you have to go? I need you. I want you back" Catie sobbed. Hercules found her at the spot he had showed her two days ago. "You're not supposed to be with them, I am because it was my fault. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go. I need you so much. I want you back. I want you back." Catie sobbed even more, Hercules put his arms around her, "Let me go, Let me go" Catie said punshing him in the chest, Hercules didn't let go, "Let me go" Catie's punch was barely a punch at all, she gave up and dropped herself in his arms crying. "It was my fault, it was my fault" she repeated over and over again, "I promised her, but I broke it. I shouldn't have let her go. She's supposed to be here...with me, not with them. It hurts, it hurts so much." Catie went quiet for a while and just cried.   
"What happened?" Hercules asked in a soft voice. Catie sobbed a bit more before answering.  
  
****** Flashback through Catie's view  
  
It was a bright sunny day, birds was singing everything was perfect. The phone rang and Mitch picked it up then he gave it to me.  
"It's Julie"  
I smiled in happiness remembering that we had made plans for that day.  
"You remember that we had plans for today, right?" I heard a fermilliar voice say.  
"Of course I do. It will be great."  
"Yeah I know just the warm beach, the ocean and us." She said in a dreamy voice and I giggled at that.  
"You will meet me at headquarters, right? I'm just gonna eat breakfast then I'm going over there with Mitch."  
"Yeah. Well, I see you then."  
"See ya" at this I hung up the phone and sat down by the table.  
"What are you two going to do today?" Mitch asked.  
"We're gonna go to the beach and hang out." I answered.  
"Remember not to go out in the water alone and..."  
"Mitch, I know the rules. I'm not gonna go in the water unless if Julie is with me." Mitch opened his mouth to say something more but I continued, "and I'm gonna say hello to Jana, and ask her about the water and so on. Mitch I know this, you've said it at least a million times to both me and Hobie."  
"Good." Mitch said and took a bite of his breakfast, "Hobie's gonna get you around three and then you're..."  
"Gonna go to headquarters and help cleaning the cars and stuff. I know, I know."   
  
At headquarters when Julie came we changed in the locker room to our bathing suits put a t-shirt and shorts over it and went to tell Mitch that we were gonna go to venice beach. Mitch gave us more of 'don't go in the water alone' and so on before we left.  
Well at Venice beach we said hello to Jana.  
"Hi girls, how are you today?"  
"We're great." Julie answered. "Just gonna relax on the beach."  
"But first, we need to know the usual. You know Mitch."   
Jana laughed a little, "yeah, the water is fine, nothing to worry about."   
"Okay"  
"Have fun girls."  
"We will." Julie said beaming before dragging me to an empty spot. We had fun playing cards, reading books, talking, cracking jokes, looking at the surfers and a lot of other things.   
  
After about an hour Julie wanted to go swimming, I was unsure about it but she convinced me and we went into the water after waving to Jana to tell her we were going into the water. Julie splashed some water at me to loosen up a bit and it had worked. Then she started jumping up and down and by each jump she landed further out, she thought it was fun so I copied her and it was fun. We kept jumping but jumped one too many times, an undercurrent grabbed us and dragged us under water. We managed to get up to surface and signal for help but then got dragged under again. Julie grabbed my hand, and somehow I was able to turn to her and face her. She looked scared, terrified, not knowing what to do except to struggle the current.   
I was able to get up to surface again still holding her hand but just long enough to take another breath. I squeezed her hand in a promise not to let her go, no matter what and she did the same. Julie stopped struggling she didn't have any air left in her lungs and swallowed water instead. Her grip on my hand started slipping but I grabbed it harder, I wasn't gonna break the promise. Soon I didn't have any air left and started swallowing water, her hand slipped out of my hand. She looked at me scared as she disappeared in the water, someone had grabbed my waist and dragged me out of the water. My world went black and then next thing I knew I was lying in a boat coughing, when I had stopped coughing I asked after Julie, they wondered who Julie was and I started screaming her name and demanded them to turn the boat around but they didn't. So I attempted to jump into the water but one of the lifeguards grabbed me and pulled me back down, I cried her name. They had been oblivious about Julie and didn't bother to look for her, they thought I was halucinating that someone had been with me and tried to tell me otherwise.   
  
****** End flashback  
  
"They went back to search for Julie but didn't found her, they never found the body." Catie finished her story and cried even more. Hercules didn't understand some parts of the story like what a phone was.   
"How long ago?" Hercules asked.  
"Two years" Catie answered.  
"Does anybody else know?" Catie shook her head.   
"It's my fault."  
"No, it's not yourfault. How could you have known about the undercurrent? It's not your fault."   
"It's my fault." Catie repeated.  
"It's not your fault, if it's someones fault it's the undercurrent not you." Hercules tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault.  
"It's my fault my sister died." Catie said before she fell asleep from all the crying.  
"By the gods, your sister?" Hercules didn't get an answer, he looked down and saw that Catie had fallen asleep. He picked he up and carried her back to the house.  
  
Lilith, Iolaus, Jason and Alcmene sat by the table when Lilith saw Hercules.  
"Hercules' back." She said and they went outside.  
"Hercules what happened?" Lilith asked when she saw Catie in his arms.  
"She's just exsausted." He told them and Alcmene helped him inside. Hercules put her down gently on his bed and put the blanket over her. He sat on the floor beside Catie looking worried.  
"What happened, Hercules?" Alcmene asked softly.  
"Her sister died" he told them "she drowned, Catie was with her but survived."  
"Poor Catie" Lilith said and tried to stifle a cry of shock.  
"Her name was Julie, just like she called you, Lilith, before she almost drowned." Hercules said looking up at his friends and mother. Lilith gasped and looked away, Jason hugged her trying to comfort her. Hercules looked back at Catie. Alcmene sat down beside him.  
"There's something else." She said.  
"She blames herelf"  
"Why don't we go out to the kitchen and talk" Alcmene suggested and they all went outside and sat down by the table.  
  
"This can take a long time. And she really needs friends now, she has just started the grieving process but she can't do it alone." Alcmene said to Iolaus, Jason, Lilith and Hercules.  
"JULIE!" Catie called from inside the room. Hercules rushed into the room. Catie sat up in the bed crying again. Hercules sat down and hugged her, she hugged him back and held on to him as if he was the only thing keeping her alive.  
"It's okay, it's okay" he said softly whispering to her. After about a minute Catie let go as she fell asleep. Hercules put her down, tucked her in the blanket and kissed her forhead.   
  
"I'm not leaving her alone." Hercules said as he came back out into the kitchen.  
"Why don't you sleep in there tonight then." Alcmene said.  
"You can take my bed" Lilith offered.  
"It's okay, I can sleep next to her on the floor."  
"Are you sure?" Hercules nodded.  
  
Catie woke up the next morning without having more nightmares that night. She swung her feet over the bed edge and just before she put them down she noticed Hercules sleeping on the floor where she would have put down her feet. Not to wake him up she put her feet down beside him and pushed her out of bed and walked quietly out of the room.  
She drank a cup of water and put it down.  
"How'd you sleep?" a voice behind her said. Catie jumped and turned around to see Hercules stand leaning on the wall beside his room.  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah" Catie forced a smile. "I'm sure." Hercules shook his head.  
"Why do you do this?" He asked.  
"Do what?"  
"This. Pretending that nothing's happened and that you've moved on when you haven't."  
Catie didn't answer, Hercules went over to her. "Why don't you talk to me?" he asked.  
"Do you really think it's easy?" she asked upset, "she was my twin sister, Hercules. Twin. Do you really think I want to tell the whole world that my twin sister died because of me?"  
"It's not your fault, you have too see that."  
"It is my fault, I broke the promise and let go of her hand."   
"No. How can it be your fault? You didn't know there was an undercurrent there. You can't blame yourself for what happened, it's not your fault." Catie didn't answer instead she let a tear fall down her cheek. Hercules wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. 


	27. Going home, Catie's way

Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you like my story. This is quite a short chapter, maybe the last. Though I'm working on a sequel already so don't worry. Not to mention it a sequel to that sequel. Anyways, Thank you for putting up and reading this story. It was fun writing it. Though you have to help me decide if I should continue or not, if the next chapter should be in the sequel or in this story. Please review.  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Going home, Catie's way  
  
  
The next day Catie saddled her horse to go home.  
"Can't you stay for a while?"  
"I can't, Hercules. I have to go home."  
"They'll understand-"Catie shook her head.  
"I can't break another promise." She told him. "I'll be back at the academy when the break is over."  
"But-"Catie put her fingers to his lips cutting him off.  
"Don't make this harder then it already is. I hate leaving but I have to or else they would go crazy. There's a meeting I have to attend to in a couple of days."  
"Can't you go tomorrow then since the meeting is in a couple of days?"  
"There's preparations that has to be done before the meeting and I have no choice, I'm sorry."  
"I'm gonna miss you"  
"I'm gonna miss you too." Catie said and hugged Hercules. "I'm gonna be back, soon, at the academy. I wont let them keep me away from there." They released eachother and walked out from the barn. Catie hugged Lilith, Iolaus, Jason and Alcmene and thanked her for letting her stay. Catie mounted her horse when something that Catie found very weird and suprising happened. Her horse nudged Hercules and wanted him to pet her. Catie looked suprised at Hercules that looked just as suprised back. Catie smiled and nodded, Hercules petted the horse. They said goodbye, waved and Catie left with her horse into the forest.  
  
"Hercules, it won't help staring at the path to get her back quicker. You'll see her when the break is over" Jason told Hercules that had been looking the same direction Catie left in ten minutes ago.  
"Yeah, you're right." Hercules took his gaze of the path and turned to his friend.   
"C'mon let's go teasing Iolaus." Hercules laughed and went inside the house with his friend.  
  
"Well, girl. I did promise you." Catie said to her horse after walking down a path for five minutes. She opened a small pouch that was fastened on the saddle. She closed it again and had some kind of powder in her hand. "Ready?" she asked before she spread the powder over her and her horse and they disappeared. 


	28. author's note

A/n: I just want to say sorry about the sequel, that it's taking so long. But I have to rest from it for a while. I just got some bad news about a friend's mom and I'm not over the shock yet. It just seems unreal.  
  
Please be patient with me. I promise that I'll soon start to post the sequel.  
  
Thank you and lots of hugs,  
  
Moonchylde 


End file.
